Scarlet Devil's New Servant
by SuperFan110
Summary: This story is about a strange boy come to Remilia's mansion to work for her...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This story was in my mind about one year ago but I was really busy that I can't write anything even one chapter but I think now I can write so enjoy

I don't own anything, ZUN own these.

Summary:This story is about a strange boy come to Remilia's Mansion to work for her...What will happen?

* * *

*****Chapter 1*****

On the morning of one day in Gensokyo, the atmosphere was beautiful as usual and the voices of birds everywhere and the sun is shining on the ground and trees and lots of places, as well as Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Grand Mansion.

Known by everyone in Gensokyo owned by the mistress Remilia Scarlet...

"(Yawn) What a beautiful day without problems .. I think," Hong said yawning, she walked to the chair next to the door of the Mansion.

She sat on the chair and begin to move her hands "Why should I wake up early, no one will come here so early anyway" and she started to look right and left.

"Well ... since there is no one I think I can take a short nap," and then her eyes started to close slowly. Before closing her eyes she saw something from a long distance moving towards her, "Is this the beginning of a dream or what" she wasn't know that she is awake This thing started to come closer and closer "Maybe this isn't a dream like I thought," Then she opened her eyes as if she wasn't need to take a nap, and then stood in front of the gate of the mansion "I can't sleep and the danger is coming to me," she said with a serious look on her face.

This thing has become very close to Hong that she was able to know his identity, he was a person wearing a long black cloak only his shoes is possible to see with a head cover that only his eyes and mouth can be seen and he was put his hands In the pockets of the cloak.

"Who are you and what you want," Hong said to the stranger in a more serious face than before and she folded her arms.

"Is this remilia Scarlet's Mansion?" the stranger said in a low voice.

"she's lady Remilia for you," Hong said.

_(from the voice of this person he seems to be a boy) Hong thought_.

he seems to ignore her and began walking towards the door where Hong was standing.

A very powerful punch hit this person in his stomach made him step back and fall on his knees.

"..."

"what why you don't say anything, did my punch destroyed your jaws" she said with a smile on her face.

"you hit me on my stomach and not on my jaws" said the stranger, from his voice it looks like the punch was painful.

"Ha ha ... If you don't want to die you have to leave now," she said with a loud voice pointing at him.

"sorry... I can't, I have to see Remilia" he stood on his feet and began to walk towards the door, he wasn't care about what will happen to him.

"I told you to call her lady Remilia, it's looks like you really want to die" and then she dashed at him strongly to attack him.

"Stop," a familiar voice came from behind made her stop her attack.

"Huh ... m-my lady," hong confused as she look behind her where the source of the voice.

Remilia was standing behind the door and beside Sakuya, which was carrying an umbrella over Remilia, she is weak against the light from the sun, as everyone knows.

"Hong, what is happening here," Remilia said as she folded her arms trying to figure out what is happening in front of the gate of her mansion.

"My lady, this stranger was trying to enter the mansion and doesn't want to say what he wants," Hong was a little confused, the truth this is not what happened in the beginning.

_(This is Remilia Scarelt!) he thought_ as he looking at her and not listening to what they are saying.

"(Sigh )... Sakuya open the door, I will take care of the situation," Remilia closed her eyes quietly waiting Sakuya to open the door for her.

"Yes, my lady" Sakuya used her other hand to open the door, the door is not heavy that it needs to use both hands.

Sakuya opened the door and she and Remilia went out, of course, the umbrella still above her, Hong stepped aside to make way for them, and Remilia and Sakuya stood in front of the stranger who was standing silently, and hands in his pockets.

"Well ... why would you want to break into my mansion?" Remilia said with a smile in her face, she was in a good mood this day.

"sorry about this ... but I didn't want to break into your mansion, I told her that I want to see you that's all," he said calmly, his face was looking on the ground, and not looking at her face.

Remilia turned to Hong, who was standing behind them, "Hong Is that true?" Remilia said.

"My lady, what you are saying ... this person was trying to enter the mansion" she was a little confused, from what her mistress said.

"No I didn't want to break into the palace," the stranger turned to Hong while he brought his hands out from his pockets.

"This is enough ... I will speak with him inside the mansion," Remilia closed her eyes and appeared to be a little bit angry.

"Thank you," the Stranger said Remilia turned around to return inside, "Please come here," Sakyua said to the stranger before she turn to follow her mistress Remilia and Sakuya began to walk inside and the stranger start to walk behind them.

before they got into the mansion the strange looked at Hong with a defeat smile.

Hong became very angry "why you".

In the way inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia, Sakuya and the stranger were walking in the garden that leading to the inside.

_(What a big garden, I thought it was smaller than this one) the stranger thought_ as he looked at the wide garden right and left.

Fairies were working around the garden, some watering the plants and some of them clean and some examine plants.

_(Everyone is working hard here)._

When they are close to the big door, Remilia wasn't need the umbrella anymore because she was in the shadow now, Sakuya turned towards the staranger, "Please come here," then she headed towards the big door and opened it then Remilia entered Inside as well as the other two.

Inside they were walking in the corridor until they reached another large door, where thsy stood in front of it and then Sakuya opened it and entered in a beautiful and great room.

In the room there was another door in the opposite side of the door that they entered, Remilia headed towards the door alone, "Sakuya I will be back shortly wait for me here with him," Remilia said to Sakuya as she walk towards the door.

"Yes, my lady," Sakuya replied.

Remilia opened the door and went out and left Sakuya and the Stranger alone, in the room there was a number of luxury salary chairs, tables and elegantly great hanging in the middle of the room "Please sit here until the mistress return" Sakuya offered him to sit on a chair

"Thank you" the stranger headed toward one of them and sat down.

* * *

After about ten minutes the door that Remilia got out from opened again and she entered "Sakuya I'm back" Remilia said as she was walking towards them.

"My lady, why you changed your clothes?" Sakuya's eyes widened confused about the sudden change of her mistress' clothes.

_(Why did she changed her clothes?) the Stranger thought _with amaze on his face, but these expressions weren't easy to notice because he wears a cap on his head.

"What you are saying Sakuya, we have a new guest, of course I have to change my clothes," Remilia explained to her maid.

Remilia was dressed like her clothes but black and the upper part of clothes contains stones like gems made of gold, and without a hat that on her head and her hair can be seen all of it and there is a big red flower on the right side of her head.

Remilia headed towards one of the seats that in front of the stranger and sat down in front of him and Sakuya is standing beside her "Well .. at the beginning who are you?" Remilia asked the stranger and her head resting on her right hand with a small smile in her face.

"Oh, sorry .. I forgot to introduce myself" the Stranger put his hands on the cap that cover his head and removed it.

"My name is Arastur" he said this only.

"Arastur only?" Remilia was perplexed by his words.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the name of my family," he looked down with a sad look, somehow.

Remilia was sharp enough to notice the expression that appeared on Arastur's face.

_(What is wrong with him?) she thought._

Arastur lifted his head with a soft smile on his face, "I'm sorry, I just remembered something".

_(I can't believe muself saying something like this but he's so cute when he smiles)_ Remilia was looking at the ceiling deep in thoughts.

A Sound cut off her thoughts made herlook at the source of the sound, it was Sakuya placing cups of tea to her mistress and Arastur.

"Oh .. thanks Sakuya" Remilia thanked her maid as she lift her tea cup.

"Thank you" Arastur also thanked her.

Arastur have a calm beautiful face with a pair of dark blue eyes and soft black hair slightly shorter that Remilia's hair and his face covered with his hair somehow, his age was about 15 years and he's a little taller than Remilia.

"Well, why you came here by the way .. you doesn't seem to me that you are only a visitor" Remilia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes ... I came here to work for you" Arastur said after taking a sip of his tea too.

"Work here? Why do you want to work here of all the places?" Remilia said questioning.

"Well .. there is no work in every place I went to," Arastur said.

"Is that what appeared to be" Remilia seemed that she understood his situation.

_(Sorry about this lie) Arastur thought_, staring at Remilia's face, Remilia didn't notice him because she was looking at Sakuya.

"What do you think Sakuya".

"My lady, my apologize but the decision is up to you" apologized Sakuya.

Remilia looked at the ground, thinking of her decision "Hmmmmm" she mumbled.

she lifted her head on Arastur to tell him about her decision "All right you'll work here as a servant," She smiled.

Arastur got up from his chair and walked to Remilia and sat on one of his knees and held her hand with his both hands "Thank you very much," Arastur thanked her while looking at the ground, he was carrying her hand like the prince holding his princess' hand.

"What?" Remilia surprised by his doing.

Arastur sent away by a powerful strike made him fall on his face, Sakuya was standing in front of Remilia with a knife on her hand looking at Arastur with angry face.

"How dare you touch the mistress" Sakuya said coldly.

Remilia stood up suddenly, "Sakuya what you are doing," Remilia was perplexed by her move.

Arastur stood on his feet and turned toward them, "I-I'm sorry" he apologized Remilia and Sakuya didn't say anything.

"Did I done something wrong? All I wanted was to thank you," a sad look was in his face.

"(Sigh) .. Well I'll leave the rest to you Sakuya" Remilia sighed, then turned around and started walking to the door, but before she reached it she stopped and turned to Arastur.

"Welcome here in my mansion," she said with wide smile

"Thank you again" he thanked her again, and then she turned around and started to walk again toward the door

"Excuse me, but I have request to ask?" Arastur said, this made Remilia turn around again.

"What is it?" She said with a questioning look.

"I need a day off every week because there is something important I must accomplish," he said calmly with a serious look in his eyes.

Without thinking she said "Well you can" and with that she turned around again and started walking again to get out of the room.

"Sakuya take him to his room, he will start to work from tomorrow," said Remilia to Sakuya before she opened the door.

"Yes, my lady," replied Sakuya.

Remilia now got out of the room and left Sakuya and Arastur alone.

"Please follow me this way," Sakuya said and begin to walk towards the exit door and Arastur follow her.

_(Thank you very much, Remilia) Arastur thought _with a small smile.

In one of the corridors in the mansion, Arastur and Sakuya were walking with a silence between them, the corridor they were walking by was contains alot of doors on the right side, but this silence was destroyed by apologize from Sakuya.

"I'm sorry about what I did a while ago, but I don't like anyone doing this to the mistress," Sakuya said while she's walking.

"Don't worry I don't get hurt from something like this," he said Cheerfully.

".. Oh I see it," Sakuya smiled.

"But have I done something wrong?" Arastur asked Sakuya.

"Yes" she quickly responded "because no one touched the mistress before and That is wrong to me"

"I'm sorry .. but all I wanted is to thank her for her kindness," Arastur said in a low voice looking at the ground.

"Well .. Here we arrived" Sakuya tried to forget the topic.

They have reached the end of the corridor and stopped in front of the last room.

"this room will be yours from today," said Sakuya while she is opening the room door lock.

"And whom these rooms," Arastur said pointing at the other rooms.

"These rooms for Fairies, the maids" Sakuya replied while opening the door of the room and she entered and Arastur followed her.

The room was somehow small and it contain an elegant bed, table, chair and a large window allows sunlight to enter almost all around the room.

"Well you'll start to work from tomorrow, Why don't you rest a little" Sakuya suggested.

"All right .. thank you lady Sakuya" He thanked her with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome" She replied.

_(What a warm smile!) she thought. _

"Well I will be leaving now," she finally decided to leave and walked towards the door.

"All right," said Arastur.

Sakuya now got out of the room and closed the door behind her and Arastur now alone in the room, he began walking toward the bed and lay on it.

"Well, tomorrow I will start working here so I have to rest first in order to be ready to" Arastur spoke with himself

* * *

Well how it is...

nice I think and for the updates it may take some time because I'm busy these days

so I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since the first chapter .. so here's the second

Like I said before I don't own anything ZUN on these.

* * *

** ***Chapter 2*****

At the same day on the night in Arastur's room.

Arastur wore his cloak and put the cap on his head after eating his dinner, which has brought to him by one of the Fairies ,made by Sakuya.  
He was in his room all the time ,and didn't come out until he decided to.

"I think I'll take a little walk," Arastur said to himself.  
He opened the door of his room and got out and looked at the long corridor.

"Is everyone sleep now" He wondered.

"Anyway, I will take a little walk to know the ways so that I won't get lost from now on." Arastur made his mind and decided to take a little walk.

He turned to his room and shut the door, brought out the key from his pocket and locked the door and returned the key to his pocket and began to walk in the corridor and his hands in his pockets as usual.

He started staring in rooms beside his room, then he looked at the ground while he's walking

_(I wonder how many fairies in each room?) he thought._

_(Are all fairies have a private room like me?)_

_(Perhaps every two in the same room)_

_(No, maybe every three in one room)_

_(Talking about the rooms, I wonder where lady Sakuya room is located?) he changed his thoughts to Sakuya._

Arastur was deep in the thoughts that he didn't notice the way he was walking in.

He remained walking without noticing until he reached to a closed way, he still doesn't know crashed on the wall.

"ugh ... my head!" Arastur finally returned from the world of thoughts.

"Huh, it's looks like I've returned to my room," he said as he looked at the door of his room.

"But why, I was walking only straight." he wondered

He brought out the key from his pocket and headed to the room, he raised his hand to put the key in the keyhole, but he noticed something strange.

He turned his face to the rooms next to his and saw that there was one door and far away from his room.

"What is happening here, where did all the rooms go, and why there is a single room," he shocked about what he saw.

He wasn't known what to do but knows only that "I think I will leave this and go back to my room".

Arastur raised his hand to open the door "What!"

"Why doesn't the enter in the keyhole" he was a bit worry about this.

He tried several times to put the key in the door, but it seems it's useless.

He stopped his attempts to open the door and stepped back a little and guessed this.

"It seems it's not my room" he frowned "Wait a minute, if this isn't my room then that means ..." He finally noticed that.

"I'm lost now," he said quietly, as if nothing happened.

"What should I do, I must go back to my room," Arastur said then he started walking back from the way that he came from.

"Everyone is sleeping now, I can't Ask anyone"

"If I don't go back to my room and keep wandering here,"

"I will not be able to work tomorrow,"

"I'll be sleepy"

"I will be tired"

"and my first day will be ruined"

"What should I do"

He stopped from walking and rested his back against the wall, "I really don't know what should I do" he down his head and closed his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing here at a late time ,alone" a voice called him with a childish tone.

"Huh" Arastur quickly opened his eyes and looked at the source of sound.

It was Remilia standing not far away and her arms folded with a smile in her face.

"Remil ... I mean, lady Remilia!" He said surprised to see her at such a time.

"What are you doing here," he returned to stay on his feet instead of resting his back on the wall.

"What am I doing here? This is my mansion and I can do what I want, right?" She said and started walking towards him.

_(Why I asked her this, I'm really stupid.)_

"You didn't tell me, what are you doing here," Remilia asked him, and now she became closer to him, her arms still folded.

"I just ... wanted to take a little walk to know the places so as not to get lost, but I'm lost now and I don't know the way to go back" he explained

"Lost!" She said

Remilia put her hand on her mouth and start to laugh "ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Huh!" Arastur surprised.

She stopped laughing and looked at him again, "Come, I'll guide you and show you the ways."

"Really!" He said "Yes, really." she replied with a smile

"Well, thank you." he thanked her.

Arastur walked to Remilia, she turned and started walking beside him.

They were walking with silence between them, Arastur was looking at Remilia without her knowledge.

_(she's really beautiful.) he thought_, then looked away

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived to a wide corridor.

"Look, we arrived," she said.

This wide corridor was contains several corridors on both sides, left and right.

"But which on of them," he wondered, looking at the many corridors.

"Look up" Remilia turned towards him and raised her finger at the ceiling.

Arastur looked at the ceiling, "Huh, what's about the ceiling," he wondered

"No, not the ceiling, there's nothing in the ceiling, lower your head more farther." she looked a bit annoyed.

_(Is he that stupid.) she thought_, with a stupid look on her face.

"Huh, There's number one in a signpost!" he blinked when he saw what was Remilia talking about.

"Look there," Remilia pointed at another one.

"Number three, as well as numbers in the beginning of each corridor" he still wondering.

"Yes, I decided to put this so that everyone knows their place" Remilia explained while she was looking at the signposts.

"Even the fairies sometimes get lost, but now it has become easy for them to know the way"

"But, in anyone is my room?" Arastur was looking randomly at these signposts.

"Number four, your room is on the corridor number four." she said, putting her hands on her waist.

Arastur looked at Remilia and said, "Lady Remilia, You know Where my room is!"

"Yes, Sakuya told me" she rolled her eyes at him "Lady Sakuya?" He wondered "Anyway, let's go to your room" Remilia started walking With this,both of them went to corridor number four and continued walking until they reached to the last room.

"I assume this is your room," Remilia said, looking at the door.

Arastur went to the door and brought out the key from his pocket and put it in the keyhole, the door opened now, he wanted to enter into the room, he moved his foot, but ...

"wait,"

This made Arastur stops, he turned his face towards Remilia "What is it, lady Remilia?"

"I think you are interesting to know about other places in my mansion, right?" Remilia was looking away waiting for him to answer.

Arastur didn't move or said anything like he was frozen.

"So, what do you think" Remilia still looking at the other direction.

Arastur closed the door quickly and locked it then ran toward Remilia "All right .. let's go" he said with a smile looking at her.

"Ha ha ... I didn't know you're so curious." Remilia smiled.

Both of them started walking, Arastur's hands in his pockets as usual, they are now so much far away from his room.

Remilia intended to take him to several places, now, they arrived to one of the places "Look, these are the bathrooms." she pointed to several doors that they are very close to each other.

"Bathrooms!, I thought that there is one or two in every corridor." he said "No, everyone in one place is better," however, they began to walk to the next place.

somewhere else in the mansion...

"Look, this way leads to the outside," Remilia pointed at a dark corridor.

"I see it," Arastur looked at the corridor.

With this, they started walking to the next place.

Remilia and Arastur went to some other places and now ...

Remilia stood in front of a large door and Arastur also stopped.

"This is my room," she said, look at the door "Your room?" Arastur said, looking at the door too.

_(I wonder how it looks from the inside?) he thought, trying to imagine how it looks from the inside._

His thoughts cut off by Remilia "Wait here, I'll come back after a minute."

She opened the door and entered her room and left Arastur waiting outside.

The door was almost closed, she didn't shut it down completely, all Arastur can see is a red carpet on the ground through this small aperture.

After one minute, Remilia got out from her room and closed the door behind her, "I'm back," she said After this, they started to walk again around the mansion in different places, until they reached the place where there is a door half opened.

"Lady Remilia, what is behind that door?" he asked

"Stop here," Remilia stopped first

"Huh!" Arastur stopped and turned to the Remilia

"This is the kitchen and Sakuya now working there and she don't want to be disturbed by anyone." Remilia was looking at the kitchen door

"Lady Sakuya working now?" He looked at the kitchen too

"That's why we're going to sneak there quietly" she giggled

"And now, move slowly and calmly," Remilia began moving slowly towards the kitchen Arastur had no choice but to follow her.

They reached the kitchen door, they looked inside the kitchen carefully, there was someone washing alot of dishes alone in the kitchen.

"she's really lady Sakuya!" Arastur said in a very low voice

"But why she's working alone? Isn't there a lot of maids to help her?"

"She doesn't like anyone to help her at a time like this," Remilia said in a low voice, looking at Sakuya.

"My lady, your playing this game again, aren't you?" Sakuya she said as she continued washing the dishes, not looking back.

"Lady Remilia, she know that we are here." Arastur was a bit confused Remilia decided to enter the kitchen and walked a little and Arastur wanted to enter too, but Remilia put her hand on his shoulder telling him not to enter.

she's half entered the kitchen and hand is still on Arastur's shoulder.

"Impressive Sakuya, you became able to sense my presence," Remilia smiled.

"My lady, that's because you make sounds when you come here." Sakuya replied, continuous washing dishes Remilia blinked, she didn't notice that she make sound when she come to the kitchen.

Remilia put her unused hand on her mouth and laughed childishly "Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Then next time I will fly" she giggled

"All right, my lady" Sakuya gave her a small laugh.

"All right, I'll leave now." Remilia decided to leave her maid.

"All right, my lady." Sakuya replied

Remilia came out from the kitchen and begin to walk, and Arastur with her, of course.

"Lady Remilia, you've cared of this brilliantly" he giggled

"Of course, this is nothing for me." She said, praising herself .

"Yes." He said

"And now there's last thing I want to show you." She said in a serious tone in her voice.

"All right," he said simply

* * *

They were walking in several ways until they reached the corridor that contains another corridor with a few lighting.

Remilia stopped in front of the corridor with a serious look, "this corridor, don't ever enter it."

"Don't enter? But why?" Arastur wondered, looking at this corridor

"Just don't go there ... all right?" she turned towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Al-All right," Arastur was surprised by her reaction.

She left his shoulders and turned around and started to walk, Arastur followed her.

"Now, let's go to your room," Remilia said,

"All right."

On the way back to Arastur's room...

"Lady Remilia, you were killing time because you were feeling bored, right?" Arastur Guessed with a smile on his face.

"You're right, I couldn't sleep and I was bored then decided to take a little walk and now here I'm here." Remilia closed the eyes, putting her hands on the back of her neck.

"But the lady Remilia, you really have huge mansion!" Arastur amazed from the size of the mansion.

"It's not that huge." She said

"By the way, you didn't tell me from where you are?" She turned to him.

Arastur looked at her and said, "Huh, from where?"

"Yes." Remilia said quickly.

_(I think I won't lie this time) he thought_

"I'm from the Moon village." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

Remilia gasped from what she heard "from the Moon village?"

"Huh ? Lady Remilia , you seem you visited this village." He said

"No, I just heard about it, that's all." She closed her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you went there," he said

However, they have arrived to Arastur's room "We arrived." Remilia said

Arastur went to the door and opened it and turned to Remilia who was standing not too far.

"Thank you very much, Lady Remilia, you helped me a lot today, I didn't know what to do without you." Arastur thanked her with a soft smile.

"But I think it's good that I lost, it was fun walking around." He added

"Hmph, don't mention it." she put her hands on her waist.

"You are definitely a good person." Arastur said with a smile

She lowered her hands, "You talk like you know a lot about me, but I don't think you know anything about me." Remilia looked annoyed for some reason.

Arastur didn't say anything.

"Well ... you have to work tomorrow, it is best for you to sleep well." the smile returned to her face.

"I will." He finally said

"Well .. Good night." she hovered her hand.

"You too, lady Remilia " he replied.

Now Remilia turned and started to leave, Arastur watched her leaving until she became out of sight.

_(I don't know anything about you.) Arastur thought_, he turned and entered his room.

_(But I think you're wrong, Remilia.)_

With this, Arastur closed the door of his room.

* * *

how it is ...

ahhh, sorry for my bad english because english is not my language and I'm trying my best

wait for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

well ... it's been along time since the second update because I'm busy like always all right, I'll leave you with Chapter 3 ...

* * *

*****Chapter 3*****

In the morning the next day ...

Arastur was in his room preparing to go to work, he had his breakfast time ago which brought to him by one of the fairies, he wore his cloak and put the hood on his head.  
He was about to open the door, but the door has been knocked, he opened the door to see who's there.

A fairy was floating in front of the door, "Excuse me." She said

"What is it?" Arastur asked

"Lady Sakuya asked me to bring you to her."

"Lady Sakuya?, Where is she now?" He asked her again

"she's waiting in the store." she answered, after this Arastur got out of his room and closed the door.

He turned to her and put his hands in his pockets, "Let's go."

"Please, Follow me." she turned and started to fly and Arastur followed her.

After a few minutes, They arrived to a room where there is no room around it, they stood in front of it.

The fairy knocked on the door slowly, "Lady Sakuya, I've returned." She said

"Come in." Sakuya replied

The fairy opened the door and entered and Arastur too, he closed the door after he entered.

Sakuya was working on something in the store, but quickly left the work and turned to them.

"Oh, good morning." Sakuya said

"Good morning, Lady Sakuya." Arastur Replied

The fairy neared to Sakuya "Lady Sakuya, I have brought him as you requested." She said

_(Huh! "him"?) Arastur thought_, looking at the fairy

_(But how do she know that I'm a boy?, I'm hiding my face all the time) _he's staring at her who was talking with Sakuya, wondering about How did she know this.

"Now look at these tools here." Sakuya said, made him look at her

"Yes, Lady Sakuya". he replied quickly, he brought out his hands from his pockets

"This is the store, where there are lots of things" Sakuya walked a little, showing him the things in the store

"And look at these, it's cleaning tools." she stopped in front of a lot of brooms, buckets, and other tools.

Arastur looked at what she were talking about

"I see." He said quietly

Sakuya took one of the brooms and handed it to him "Take this."

Arastur took it from her, he didn't say anything like "What do I do with it?" or something like that.

"Today, you'll clean the mansion's garden, She will guide you to the garden." Sakuya explained to him, and looked at the fairy, which was floating in the air near the door.  
"Yes, Lady Sakuya". the fairy replied

"Now you can go." After Sakuya said this, she turned again and returned to her work.

* * *

Now they got out of the store and left Sakuya alone, the fairy is taking Arastur to the garden as Sakuya requested, the fairy was flying and Arastur was walking slowly behind her, looking at the ground somehow deep in thoughts.

She stopped and turned to him, this made Arastur also stop, he lifted his head and looked at the fairy

"What's the matter?" He asked

"You're walking very slow," she said somehow nervously

"Huh? Why are you in a hurry?" he quietly asked her

"Why I'm in a hurry?" she Flew towards him

"Lady Sakuya will get angry if I won't go to the work at the right time." Her voice became louder than before and also worrying.

Arastur neared his face towards her, he seems like he figured out something.

"Aren't you the one who brought me dinner and breakfast?" He asked, his face still close

"Huh! How did you know?" she asked

Arastur's question made her forget about the subject, and also made her back to herself natural

"What do you mean by How did I know?" he distanced his face, puzzled by what she just said

The fairy looked at the ground, "when I brought dinner and breakfast to you, you took it and you didn't look at me and closed the door after this." She said softly

Arastur didn't say anything, he continued listening to what she's saying

"And because we fairies because we resemble each other, no one can differentiate between me and the others."

she raised her head "that's why I asked you how did I know that was me and not another fairy." She said with a half-hidden smile in her face

Arastur closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, "Maybe what you said is true, but .."

He opened his eyes and raise his head again smiling, "but I can differentiate you from others." He said

"Really?" She was surprised about what he said

"Really, and about what you said that I didn't look at you was wrong." he said

"wrong?" She said with a wondering tone

"Yes, when you brought the food to me I looked to you, but I immediately looked at the food," he said "And how I don't look at a pretty fairy like you." he closed his eyes smiling more at her

She blushed "b-beautiful?", she's facing difficulties to speak normaly, she's looking at the ground trying to hide this.

But she looked at him when he asked her, "You have a name, right?" He asked, not noticing her blushing face

"Huh? Name? Of course, I'm Alura." she introduced herself

"Alura? Well, I'll remember your Name." he smiled again

"Excuse me, can you tell me your nam-" She was about to say something, but she interrupted by him "I can go to the garden by myself, you go to you work or you'll be late." Arastur turned his face away getting ready to go.

"But, are you sure that you can go by yourself ... I mean you don't know the way, isn't it?" she worried a little

"Yes, I know the way... then see you later, Alura." He said, then turned and walked straight leaving Alura alone

The fairy started to fly on another way slowly _(no one told me pretty words like these.) she thought _with a little blush in her face

_(This person is different from other people, surely)_

_(No one asked me about my name before ...)_

_(But he asked for my name ...)_

_(I wish all the people like him.)_

With this, she reached the place where she must work.

* * *

Arastur reached the main door which leads to the garden, he opened the door and went out and closed the door behind him, he started to look around the garden, the garden was large and the fairies was working as usual.

He began to search for spot to start the work, he found a place to start the work after passing a half-minute, the spot was next to the straight path which leads to the main door.  
He began walking to the place, the sun shining in the place but it wasn't hot, but was moderate.

He held the broom with both hands and began to clean the ground...

In the first floor in Scarlet Devil Mansion..

In a large room where a large window overlooking the garden, and sunlight doesn't reach them and the room doesn't need drapes to prevent the sunlight.

Remilia was sitting on a chair folding her hands looking at the sky through the window "The weather is nice today." She spoke with herself

Remilia got up and walked to the large window, she put her hands on her waist and stared at the blue sky, there were no clouds in it, it was clear.

she lowered her Hands and looked down at the garden, she saw fairies working ...

she moved Her sight a bit, she saw someone wearing a black cloak, hiding his head, he was working with broom "This is Arastur for sure." She smiled, looking at him.

Sakuya opened the door and entered carrying a cup of tea in her hands, this made Remilia turn to her.

"Tea, my lady." Sakuya said, putting the cup on the table near the chair.

"Thank you, Sakuya" Remilia walked to the chair and sat down, she held the tea cup and took a sip.

"This is my pleasure." Sakuya replied

"By the way Sakuya, did you call Patchy?" Remilia asked, taking another sip

"Yes, I did this." Sakuya answered, "She said she'll come here after a period of time."

"Hmmmm, I see." After that she finished her tea and put the empty cup on the table.

Sakuya took the empty cup and said, "Now Excuse me, my lady, I'll go to my work."

"All right," Remilia smiled to her Sakuya walked to the door, she opened it and closed it quietly after she got out.

Remilia rested her head on her hand, waiting for Patchouli to come, she closed her eyes...

* * *

In the garden ...

Arastur is cleaning the ground now, gathering the petals that fell from the trees with his broom, he gathered them in one place.

_(I wonder what is lady Remilia doing!) he thought _while he's cleaning.

_(Are she sleeping now?) _he moved to another place near a brash of petals

_(I don't think so.) _he gathered another petals and some twigs to the brash

Arastur stopped near the brash, "I think I'll take a alittle rest"

He erased some of the sweat on his forehead, and then he looked at mansion's gate and then on working fairies.

Then he looked at the main door then he raised his head and looked at the large window that overlooks the garden, he saw Remilia standing in front of window staring at him.

Arastur blinked, still looking at wanted to greet her by hovering his hand, but he decided not to do because he thought that she's not in a good mood.

_(Why she's staring at me with such eyes?) _he seemed a bit worried

The door of the room where Remilia are opened and Patchouli entered and closed the door.

"Ahh, good morning Remi." Patchouli said

Remilia turn to her, Remilia greeted with a smile, "Good morning, Patchy."

Patchouli went to another chair near the table and sat on it. Remilia cast a last look at the garden but she didn't see him in the garden.

"Huh? Where did he disappear so quickly," Remilia wondered, looking around the garden trying to find him but didn't find him.

Remilia turned and walked to the chair where Patchouli sat.

At this time, Arastur was in place in the garden, where the viewer from that window can't see him doing something.

"I wonder where can I drink water?" He spoke to himself, searching for water to walked to the another place but couldn't find one.

"I forgot to drink before I come here."

"(Sigh) .. I never thought that I get thirsty so quickly." He sighed, "I must go back to work."

Arastur returned to his work because he didn't find what he was looking for. He avoided asking the fairies, he preferred to return.

"Good morning, Meiling." a cheerful voice of a person greeted Hong

"Good morning Meiling." another person greeted her, the voice was natural that the first.

"Good morning, you two." Hong greeted them

Hong opened the gate and two girls entered the mansion, They were almost the same length, the first was dressed in black and white with a big hat on blonde hair and carrying a broom in her hand. The second girl was wearing a blue dress and has short blond hair carrying a book in her hand.

They walk to the main door which leads to the inside, they were talking and laughing at things they talking about. Their voices were somehow loud that can be heard by anyone in the garden.

Arastur heard their voices but didn't pay attention to look at them, he was concentrating in his work.

The short-haired girl looked to the side and saw Arastur working, she stopped her walk.

"Huh? who's this person?" She said with a wonder look in her face.

The other girl also stopped and looked at her "What's the matter?" she asked

"Who's that person?" the short-haired girl asked the other without without looking at her.

the Other girl looked at where she was looking at and saw Arastur working.

"Hmmmm, I think she's a new maid here." she assumed, rubbing her neck

"But why she's hiding her face?" the short-haired girl asked

"All right, I'll call her ." the Other girl put her hands around her mouth and started to shout.

"Hey, you the new maid there that wear a long black cloak that hides her face who's working with a broom, can you come here?"

"You don't need to describe someone like this when you call them." the short-haired girl said to the other with a disappointment look on her face, looking at her.

"Hahahaha" the other girl laughed "don't worry, Alice, nothing bad will come." she stopped laughing.

Arastur stopped cleaning and turned to the sound source where the girls stand _(hey, I'm not a maid.) he thought_. He saw Marisa smiles hovering her hand telling him to come.

Arastur pointed at himself, he wasn't sure if the that call for him.

Arastur put the broom on the ground and started to walk towards them until he reached them.

"did you called me, miss?" Arasur asked quietly, looking at Marisa.

Both Marisa and Alice gasped, this reaction made Arastur say this "What's wrong?"

_(He's a boy, not a maid!) _Both Marisa and Alice thought, confused, staring at him speechlessly.

Arastur wondered about those two "What's wrong?"

"Ahh, you're new here, aren't you?" Marisa asked, confused by the fact that he's a boy.

"Huh ?... Ahh, yes." Arastur replied, he was confused a little from his voice.

"Well ... um, from where you are?" Marisa asked again "I can't tell you." He replied, without showing any expressions of confusion or anxiety on his face

Marisa raised her eyebrows "huh? .. Why not?" She said

"I can't, that's all." He said, looking at her with cold face.

Marisa didn't say anything. There was a silence between them. But Marisa decided to say something, Alice was standing, doesn't say anything but watching them.

Marisa asked Arastur several questions, but all he says "I can't tell you."

"Hey, Marisa. Don't force him, he doesn't want to talk about these things," Alice whispered to Marisa

Something fast passed his shoulder made his shoulder get injured, and the blood started to bleed Broom fell from his hand and he put his hand on the wound. Marisa and Alice gasped.

"What the..." Arastur looked at the main door and saw Sakuya standing near the door carrying a knife in her hand.

_(No, not this wound.) _Arastur cursed this situation.

"I hate those who skip their work." Sakuya said coldly

Marisa ran quickly toward Sakuya where she stands.

"Hey, what are you doing, he didn't do anything!" She said panicky.

"This isn't your business." Sakuya said coldly, without looking at her.

Arastur was staring ar her for awhile who wasn't looking at he took the broom which was on the ground and turnen then began walking.

"Hey, wait. Your wound is bleeding, you must heal it." Alice said with worrying tone

Arastur stopped from walking and said, "I'm used to things like this." without looking at her "beside I don't have anything to treat the wound." he then he continued to walk.

The blood was't obvious because he was wearing black clothes, but there was some blood on the started to work again.

Marisa was arguing with Sakuya about this matter, but she didn't say anything, but she finally decided to speak.

"You begin to annoy me." Sakuya said

Arastur was working and the wound was in a bad state _(why I feel dizzy now) _he's not feeling well.

_(Huh, what's wrong with me?) _he put his hand on his face.

_(I think I'm...) _the dizziness has become this, he collapsed and fell on the ground.

Alice noticed him falling, then she ran towards him and shouted to Marisa, "Marisa, come here quickly."

Marisa and Sakuya turned and saw Alice running toward Arastur who fell on the ground.

* * *

In Arastur's room...

Arastur was on his bed unconscious, the hood on his head has been removed, there was a bandage wrapped around the wound.

Marisa and Alice were in the room too, Alice was sitting on a chair looking at Arastur and Marisa were standing near the window looking at the sky.

"ugh.." Arastur started to open his eyes slowly.

Alice noticed him wake up "Marisa, he's waking up!" Alice called Marisa, then stood on her feet.

Marisa turned to Arastur "What a relief, you're fine!" She smiled

Arastur slowly got up and looked at Alice, then Marisa with a pale and tired face.

He lowered his head and said "What happened?" Calmly with a tiring tone

"Huh, you don't remember?" Alice confused from his question

"You were working a while ago and suddenly collapsed," Alice stopped for awhile then continued "and then Sakuya quickly came to you and carried you to this room and treated your wound as well."

"I see." He said, his head still down "So, where's she now?" He asked "She returned to her work, she told us to stay with you, and she'll return when she have free time." Alice told him.

Marisa interrupted and said, "Well Alice, I'll go to my purpose, you stay with him." Marisa said with a smile

"All right." Alice agreed Marisa opened the door and got out leaving them alone.

"Do you feel fine?" Alice asked Arastur

"Yes." He replied

"Thank you for your care." showing a small smile

"don't thank us, it was Sakuya who asked us to do so." She said, smiling at him too

Arastur sighed and put the hood on his head and stood up and started walking toward the door

"Where do you go?" Alice asked, looking at him walking to the door

"Going back to work." he opened the door and went out and then turned to Alice

"Are you planning to stay here?" Arastur asked Alice quietly

"Of course not." Alice replied, then got out too and Arastur closed the door and started to walk

Alice looked at Arastur who was walking beside her, "Are you really fine?, I think you should rest more."

"I told you. I'm fine now," he said without looking at her

"O-Oh..." Alice mumbled

"So, what is your na-..." Alice interrupted by him, "Excuse me, I'll go to the work," and then he took another route.

"Hey, wait .." Alice said "Sorry, but I have to hurry," he said quickly, continuing his walk, not even looked at left Alice standing alone wondering

"What's wrong with him?" she wondered, then she turned to another way, "Anyway, I must go to Marisa."

Alice also left the place and went to where Marisa is.

* * *

In the room where Remilia and Patchouli met...

"Sakuyaaaaaaaaa." Remilia said loudly

The door opened and Sakuya entered the room and closed it and Remilia and Patchouli looked at her who were sitting on their chairs.

"What is it, my lady?" Sakuya said

"Sakuya.I called for you many times.." she folded her arms and continued: "We want tea."

"Sorry for being late, but there was a small problem .." Sakuya apologized

"Huh, a problem!" Remilia unfolded her arms, wondering about the problem, "What happened?"

Sakuya explaining what happened with Arastur in the garden

"What! Arastur in bad condition? "Remilia quickly stood up

"Yes, my lady, he lost alot of blood, and he's breathing slowly." Sakuya said "I'm sorry, my lady. I can't resist to prevent myself from donig this when I see those who skip their work."

"Who is this Arastur?" Patchouli asked

Remilia turned to Patchouli, "I'll tell you later." then she turned to Sakuya

"Sakuya, come with me. We're going to see him." Remilia said and walked to the door

"Y-Yes, my lady." Sakuya said

Remilia got out from the room and Sakuya followed her and closed the door behind her, leaving Patchouli alone.

* * *

In the garden...

Arastur was working in the garden with his broom, moving here and there, deep thoughts

_(Lady Sakuya aimed towards this critical wound...)_

_(I may die if the wound was more seriously)_

_(Beside I didn't leave my job, these girls are the one who called me...)_

He moveed the petals to the brash

_(More importantly, how I couldn't dodge the attack ...)_

_(I couldn't even feel its present.)_

_(These types of attacks are very easy for me)_

_(What trick that she used?)_

He gathered another petals to the brash

_(Anyway, I cann't stay in bed ..)_

_(This is my first day. If you do this ...)_

_(I'll fail Remilia's expectations in me.)_

Remilia and Sakuya arrived to Arastur's opened the door and they entered the room, but didn't find anyone in it.

"Where is he?" Remilia asked, looking at the bed

"I left him with Marisa and Alice here!" Sakuya said

"Huh! Marisa and Alice here?" Remilia looked at Sakuya

"Yes, they-" Sakuya interrupted by a person's voice came from behind ..

"He said he's going to the work." A familiar voice said

Both Remilia and Sakuya turned and they saw Alice and Marisa standing behind them

"Going to the work?" Remilia wondered

"Yes, I told him to rest more but he said he's fine and there is nothing to worry about." she told them.

"All right, 'll go there." Remilia said, then she walked to the door where Alice and Marisa

Marisa and Alice cleared the way for Remilia and Sakuya to get they got out, Alice and Marisa got out too and Alice closed the door and they followed Remilia and Sakuya.

They arrived to the main door, which leads to the outside, Sakuya opened the door and Remilia and others came out and stood under the shadows.

Arastur was working in the garden completely fine, moving from one place to another, cleaning the ground.

"But he was in a bad state!" Sakuya puzzled when she saw him lively

Remilia folded her arms, "ha ha ha" they looked at her "It seems that our servant has strong body despite how he looks." Remilia smiled

Remilia didn't know that he wasnt fine, but he pretend he's fine for not to lose her expectations in him.

At the night...

Arastur was walking inside the mansion back to his room, he entered the corridor where his room is located..

He continued walking until he saw someone resting his back on the wall with folded got near to know who is this.

"L-Lady Remilia!" Arastur puzzled when he saw her near his room, he removed the hood on his head

Remilia turned towards him and got near to him "I heard about what happened today with you." Remilia said

"Oh, I'm sorry for this." He apologized, and his face down

"Why you apologize?" Remilia wondered

"Well, because the girls who were with me in the room told me that lady Sakuya did this because I was skipping the work." He said, then he lifted his head

"So I'm sorry." He apologized again

"Ha ha ha, don't worry, it's not your fault." Remilia giggle

"What?" Arastur surprised when Remilia said this

"Those girls told us that they were the one who made you skip your work, and you didn't anything wrong." Remilia folded her arms, smiling

"Oh .. really?" Arastur said with a relief expressing on his face

Remilia got near to him more and put her hands on his cheeks and neared her face to his, he blushed and surprised by her move.

Remilia's eyes became narrow, "I've heard you lost a lot of blood." She said in a low voice

"Huh?" he's still surprised

"Can you give me a little?" Remilia neared her face more.

Arastur looked to the side and said, "If you do this, I'll die." He said a low voice too

Remilia moved her hands to his shoulders, she neared her face to his neck, then she opened her mouth prepare to bite him. She stayed like this for awhile and then she closed her mouth and get off him and she laughed loudly "Hahahahahaha"

"What!" Arastur surprised even more when he saw her laughing

She stopped laughing and said "I was kidding."

"Oh ..." He was unable to say anything

"What would you do if this was real?" Remilia smiled

"Aha ha ha .." Arastur gave a little laugh

"Well, you must rest now, you have work tomorrow." She said

She moved aside and started to leave. But before she left, she said "Good night." and then continued to walk.

"Good night." then Arastur turned to his room, he opened the door and entered and closed the door. He went to the window and began to look at the sky.

"Hahahaha" he giggled, "I really thought she's going to bite me."

"But she's a good person and won't do something like that." He spoke with himself

"Well ... I have to go to sleep now." He was about to go to bed, but he saw something fly in the sky.

"Huh!, lady Remilia?, What are she doing at a time like this?," He stayed looking at her until she became out of sight.

He sighed and then went to the bed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning ...  
Arastur was walking into the mansion with his usual clothes, hiding his face and his hands in his pockets.

He stopped from walking when he heard two maid speaking with a worrying tone

"I can't go there." the first Said

"me too," the other said with a worry tone.

"What should we do, lady Sakuya will get angry if she knew that." the first said

"What should we do?" The other said

"What is the problem?" a Voice spoke with those maids

Both of them looked at the source of the sound, it was Arastur's

The two maids looked at each other with worrying faces "The maid who's responsible for cleaning the basement is sick today." the first said

"And we can't go there." The other said

"Why not?" Arastur wondered

They looked at each other and the first said "We just can't, that's all."

He was thinking for awhile, and then he made his mind, "all right, I'll go."he smiled

"Thank you very much."Both of them thanked him

Then they gave him a broom and a bucket of water and told him the way to the basement

He walked in the corridor that leads to the basement until he arrive to a large door

_(So, this is the basement!) he thought _

And then he opened the door and entered and closed the door behind him.

He didn't know what awaits him in the basement, Remilia warned him not to go there, but it seems he didn't understand what she meant.

-  
how it is?

long chapter, isn't it

I'll update when I have time then wait for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this delay, I was busy for some days, then fell ill and took me nearly a week to restore...  
I don't want to talk about this so much, so I'll leave you with chapter four.  
Again, I don't own anything. ZUN own everything.

* * *

*****Chapter 4*****

Arastur was walking on the way that leads to the basement. The way that leads to the basement is a ladder to the down, the way was dark and lighting was weak, but he can see enough to walk to the basement.

He's carrying a broom and a bucket of water with him, he went down slowly to avoid falling or something like that.

"This place is dark." He spoke with himself, focusing on the way that he walks in.

"Maybe those maids afraid of the dark places, that's why they said they can't come here." He analyzed the reason about why they refused to come here.

This isn't the reason for them not to go there, he wasn't know why they can't go to the basement, they didn't even tell him what inside it, the real reason.

He continued walking to the bottom until he reached the end of the path, there was a large closed door. It doesn't seem old or rusty.

He put down the bucket on the ground to open the door, he opened the door slowly and took a peek inside the basement before he entered, there was a lot of lights that make the basement bright contrast the way that leads to it.

He Picked up the bucket again and entered the basement and closed the door, he started walking inside it, investigating the place. The basement were huge and there were a lot of decorated pillars which is pillaring the ceiling, every three pillars on the same line and the next three pillars distant from the first pillars in somehow far away distance.

He changed his eyesight to the ground, some places have a carpet on it and some are not. He rolled his eyes left and right, there were broken dolls, rather ripped dolls.

"Why there are dolls in a place like this?" Arastur wondered about the broken dolls, staring at them curiously.

"Does that mean there is someone comes here often?" he's still looking at them.

He turned his head straight "Anyway, I'll start the cleaning." Then he started to walk more inside, carrying the cleaning tools.

After a few steps, he stopped, then he turned his head at one of the pillars at his side, "I think I'll start with this." he said quietly.

First, he walked to the wall and put down the bucket of water near it, "cleaning these pillars doesn't need water, I think with the broom is enough." Then he turned and walked to one of these pillars.

He began to clean the pillars with the broom, he's moving it up and down, and after this, he moves to the side a bit, and so on. In this case, he's spinning around the pillar.

The pillars almost clean and there is no dust or anything on them. But he's doing this as a part of his job.

"Well, I finished from the bottom part." He said, then he looked up "How I'm suppose to do this to the upper part?" He asked himself.

He put his hand on his head, thinking about a method to do what he wants "it'll be easy if I can fly." He sighed

"Well, I'll think about the upper parts later, and now I'll clean the lower parts." he decided to follow his mind and do that to the next and he sighed again.

Footsteps can be heard coming from unknown direction. Arastur quickly turned his head to see the source of these footsteps, but they vanished before he could see them.

"What was that?" He said, wondering about the sound that he heard awhile ago.

He still looking at the direction that he thought the sound came from, waiting for it to come again. But nothing strange happened.

"I think that was my imagination." He seemed relieved when that voice doesn't happen again, "Well, I'll continue the work."

He walked to the next pillar which is the distance between it and the previous not nearby, but he stopped suddenly in the middle of the way when he heard the footsteps again, but this time it's mixed with a giggled voice.

Arastur was standing, puzzled by what he just heard now. He looked around the basement trying to find from where the voice comes.

"Who's there?" He shouted, hoping to hear a response. his shouting echo filled the basement, but no one answered.

He returned to his normal natural, to his quiet self. Then he sighed, "Why no one say something?" he said in an anxiety tone.

Arastur turned in order to return to work, holding the broom in his hand. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a flash coming from the remote part of the basement.

He jumped quickly on the nearby pillar and put his foot on it, then he somersaulted highest backwards. At the time he was in mid-air, a red wide-beam launched from the flash point, the beam hit the edge of the pillar that he used it as a source of dodging, the part of the beam, which is hit the pillar left a mould on it.

Arastur landed safely away from the site that he jumped from, he didn't even stop on his feet, he saw another flash. He jumped again, this time not on the pillar, but he ran fast and hide behind the nearby pillar and another beam launched from the flash point.

Arastur carried the broom with his both hands and showed himself "No matter who you are, I will not go easy on you." He shouted, his eyes looks serious.

_(This power is incredible and very dangerous.) he thought_, rolling his eyes in different directions.

_(what kind of enemy is this?)_

_(And how it ended here anyway?)_ he turned his head, expecting another attack.

* * *

In the corridor where Arastur's room...

Alura was flying in the corridor, heading to the last room. She finally reached it, she turned at it and knocked the door. There was no response or someone open the door, she knocked the door again and this time stronger.

No one responded, Alura confused when Arastur didn't open the door, he opens it usually at the first attempt. She put her hand on the door and decided to enter the room, "Excuse me, I'll enter." after saying this, she opened the door.

She considered inside the room and no one she can find in it "huh, he's not here!" She said, wondering about where he went.

She got out of the room and closed the door slowly, "I'll tell lady Sakuya that he's not in his room." she frowned after saying this. Then she turned and left the place.

* * *

In the basement ...

Arastur was in defense style, waiting for the enemy to launched the next attck. He was carrying the broom with his both hands. He doesn't know that the broom which he consider it as a weapon doesn't match the power of the enemy that he's waiting for.

"Why the attacks suddenly stopped?" He said a low voice, wondering about this.

Arastur calmed down and lowered the broom a little and he sighed, "(sigh)...why suddenly did it disappear?" he said in a low voice and he discharged his defense style.

"You are good at dodging!" a girly voice came from behind.

Arastur stunned after hearing this, his eyes widened. The enemy behind him.

_(Why I could not able to notice the enemy?, especially behind me?)_ Arastur froze when he heard the voice. He's expecting another attack, his eyes are still expanding.

Arastur slowly turned his head back to see what kind of enemy is this. The enemy he saw was a little girl, wearing red clothes and had blond hair and red eyes, carrying something in her hand, and floating in the air near the ground.

He's fully turned at her, the expression of his face became confusion when he saw that the one who attacked him was this little girl "A little...girl?" he Said this difficulty.

The girl landed on the ground and come a little closer to him, this made him back off a little.

"You're the new maid here, aren't you?" The girl asked him

_(This girl launched those attacks powerful before?)_ Arastur couldn't believe until now that this girl did that.

"Huh .. you can't speak?" The girl asked, shaking her head.

_(But I can feel that she's not evil.) _he thought, gazing at her.

"So you're the new maid." the girl smiled.

"Hey, I'm not a maid." Arastur got annoyed bit, but he smiled after this.

_(She's certainly not evil.)_ he slowly closed his eyes.

"Alright, since you're good at playing, let's play again." The girl said. She seems excited about this issue.

"Play?" Arastur wondered "Yes, like we did awhile ago." the girl grinned, then she lifted her hand from enthusiasm.

"You mean with those beams? No thank you." Arastur refused her offer. He turned and he's about to walk but..

"Awwwww, it's so boring here." The girl seemed depressed from his reply.

Arastur turned his head, not looking at her but in another direction, "If I get a hit from those beams that you call it play, I'll turn into ashes." He said quietly, then looked straight again and started to walk.

Arastur was walking, carrying the broom in his hand and the other in his pocket. He stopped suddenly and sighed, and then turned back "How long you intend to follow me?" Arastur asked the girl who was flying behind him.

"Since you don't want to play with me, I don't have anything to do and I bored." The girl said.

"Like I said, I'm going to die if I play with you." He replied.

"Awwww..." the girl complained

Arastur stared at her seriously, "but why don't you get out from here and find someone else to play with?" Arastur asked her, waiting for her answer.

"I can't, my big sis doesn't allow me to get out of here." The girl looked away.

"Your sis? Who is your sister?" Arastur asked her curiously. He had no idea about her sister.

"Remilia is my sis." The girl said

"WHAT! Lady Remilia has a sister!" Arastur's eyes widened after hearing that she had a sister.

He turned back and put his hand on his jaw. He fell in thoughts. The girl puzzled by his action.

"Huh ... what's up?" The girl wondered

_(Remilia have a sister?) _he rolled his eyes on the left.

_(But I've never heard of that.)_

_(Is this a secret that Remilia doesn't want anyone to know?)_ he closed his eyes.

_(More important, she said that Remilia doesn't allow her to leave.) _then he turned at her again who was looking at him wonderingly.

"say, why lady Remilia doesn't allow you to get out of here?" Arastur asked the girl.

* * *

In scarlet Devil garden...

Alura was floating in the air, looking around the garden, looking for Arastur. She moved to another place and searched again, but it's useless, he's not there.

"Where did he go?" Alura spoke with itself. She's tired from the search for him, so she decided to tell Sakuya.

She Flew to the door that leads to inside, she opened it and disappeared behind it.

* * *

Inside the Mansion...

Alura was heading to Sakuya to tell her about Arastur, she was flying slowly and her head down, somehow, thinking about something.

"Have you found him?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head and looked, it was Sakuya, carrying a pot of tea with two cups.

"Ahh.. I'm sorry, Lady Sakuya. I searched for him but there is no trace of him." Alura apologized politely.

"Alright, you go back to your work, I'll take care of this from now on." Sakuya ordered her, then she continued her way.

"Yes, Lady Sakuya." Alura bowed then went to another path.

"So, you employed a boy here?" Patchouli said, flipping her book which was in her hand.

"I didn't. He came here and asked me." Remilia replied. She was resting her head to her hand, looking at her with one eye. She was sitting on a chair in front of her, and a table between them.

"How is your research?" Remilia changed the subject. she crossed her hands.

Patchouli closed her eyes and sighed, "I didn't make any progress."

"I see." Remilia said, looking at her friend.

The door has been knocked and Sakuya opened the door and entered, carrying tea in her hand.

"Tea, my lady." Sakuya smiled to her mistress.

"Thank you." Remilia smiled too.

Sakuya put tea pot and the cups on the table, then poured tea in each cup, and put them in front of Remilia and Patchouli.

"Sakuya, how is Arastur?" Remilia asked Sakuya, her hands crossed.

"Oh .. Arastur, he's missing since the morning." Sakuya responded.

"What? Missing?" Remilia gasped. She put her hand on her mouth.

"Yes, I ordered the maids to looking for him, but it's no use."

Remilia lowered her hand and sighed, "(sigh) ... he's running into troubles from one to another." Remilia put her hand on her cheek, then she looked at Patchouli.

There was a silence in the room, no one says something, until Patchouli decided to speak.

"Maybe he escaped from the mansion." Patchouli was looking inside the book in her hand, reading something.

"Escaped? Why do you think that, Lady Patchouli?" Sakuya gazed at her.

Patchouli looked at Remilia and smiled "Maybe Remi have done something weird to him and he escaped because of it." Patchouli teased Remilia.

Remilia's eyes expanded then became narrow, "Hey, Patchy. Cut off this nonsense, you know that I'm not that kind of person who do weird things to others, hmph." Remilia upset from Patchouli's teasing, then she looked away.

"Hahahaha, don't get angry, I'm just kidding." Patchouli laughed and Sakuya smiled. Remilia was quick intolerance, she doesn't like teasing by anyone, but she calm down quickly, especially in front of her friends.

"Excuse me, my lady. I'll leave now." Sakuya interrupted Remilia.

"Wait, Sakuya. Do you have any idea about his whereabouts?" Remilia looked at Sakuya who was about to leave.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But I have no idea." Sakuya turned towards her mistress.

"Well, then you go look for him." Remilia ordered her maid.

"Yes, my lady." Sakuya replied, "Now Excuse me , I'll leave now." then she turned and headed the exit and left the room.

Remilia sighed, then stared at the sky through the window. Patchouli lifted eyes on Remilia, who was reading her book, she noticed her face expression, she was a little worry. Patchouli narrowed eyes, then returned to her read.

_(Maybe Patchouli is right. Maybe he scared of what I did yesterday and he escaped due to that.)_ Remilia was thinking about Patchouli's words, then she rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

In the basement ..

Arastur was wandering around inside, he was cleaning the ground with the broom which is soaked by water, and the girl walking behind him.

"So, Lady Remilia doesn't allow you to get out of here because you make a mess every time." Arastur said in a low voice to the girl.

"Yes." the girl frowned after she said this. Arastur Noticed the expression on her face, at this time, he remembered something he completely forgot to ask her so far. So he stopped cleaning and turned to the girl.

"By the way, you didn't tell me your name, what is your name?" Arastur waited for a reply from her.

"I'm Flandre." The girl smiled widely.

"Flandre!". Arastur blinked twice, maybe because of her name and then he smiled too.

_(so, the name of Remilia's sister is Flandre.)_ Arastur looked aside, but he looked at her when she spoke.

"Say say, what is your name?" Flandre approached to him, with a joyful look on her face, looking forward to find out the answer.

"Oh... I'm Arastur." Arastur hesitated in some way in the beginning. It seems that he doesn't like to give his name to the people.

He then removed the hood and showed his face, "And I'm not a maid." staring at her with a smiling face.

"Waaaaa!, you're a boy!" Flandre also surprised by this fact.

"Huh, what's wrong with that?" Arastur wondered, looking at her with a confused face.

"My sis hired a boy!" Flandre said wonderingly.

"Well, she didn't. I'm the one who came here and asked her to work here." Arastur explained.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Flandre asked him again with a wondering face.

Arastur put his hand behind the back of his head and looked away, "Well ... it's because .." Then he suddenly stopped with unknown reason.

Flandre stared at for awhile, she blinked several times, then she put her finger at her mouth and looked up, apparently, she discovered something.

"Don't tell me you came here because you like my sis?" Flandre wondered, looking at him who was looking away.

Arastur's face became red, this's because of what she said. He quickly turned at her, "it's not like that at all." He shouted, his voice became high.

"So why you came here?" she asked again. She didn't notice his red face.

"This is because I'm poor and I need to work and I can't find any place to work." he gave her the suitable and the quick answer, then he looked away to avoid another question.

"So that how it is. Then why-" Flandre was about to ask another question, but she interrupted by Arastur.

"By the way, why you make a mess every time you get out from here?" Arastur changed the subject. Beside he wanted to know the reason.

"huh...ahh, this is because everything break by itself when I'm near it and everything break when I touch it." Flandre looked down at the ground.

"Then why everything break when you touch them?" Arastur approached to her.

"I don't know. It just break, that's all." She said, still looking down.

"Look at this.." Flandre pointed at one of the broken dolls that were on the ground without raising her head "This is what I mean." she added.

He looked at what she pointed at, then he looked at her again. After a period she lifted her head and looked at him, this time in his eyes, he noticed from the expression of her face that she seems sad at this time, because of this he took one step back and look aside.

_(there's no doubt, she feels lonely, sad. She alone here all the time. That's why she ask me to play with her.)_

_(More important, why she break everything she touch?)_ He asked himself.

_(Wait a moment, Does that mean she can't...)_ Arastur was thinking of something, he put his hand on his jaw.

_(In that case, I will test.)_ he rolled his eyes at her.

"Flandre." Arastur turned at Flandre.

"Huh...what?" Flandre said.

"Can you show me your hands?" Arastur asked. He wanted to make sure of something.

"Huh, my hands?" Flandre didn't know what he wanted, she looked at her hands first then she lifted her hands to him. One of her hands were carrying her fighting pipe.

Arastur looked at this pipe "Can you put the pipe aside?" He said in a low voice, looking at her weapon.

"Huh! this?" she looked at her weapon. Without any question, she throw away her weapon. Because of the strength of throwing, the weapon launched with a high speed until it became out of sight.

Arastur looked around the basement, trying to find where she threw that pipe, but he couldn't find it. He then looked at her and sighed.

_(I told you to put it down, not throw it away) _he put his hand on his face because of this, he then lowered his hand and looked at Flandre's hands seriously which they were lifted.

Arastur grabbed her hands tightly with his, this made Flandre gasp and her eyes widened. She surprised by his action.

"What are...you doing?" Flandre was talking difficulty.

Arastur didn't say anything, he was staring at her face with a serious look. She then closed her eyes tightly.

_(Now.)_ Arastur then left her hands and backed off a bit.

A red aura glowed around Flandre'a hands, Arastur was looking at it wonderingly, but after this period the aura vanished.

Arastur sighed and closed his eyes _(as I expected, she can't control her powers.)_

Flandre was looking at him who was deep in thoughts, she still doesn't know what prompted him to catch her hands. As long as no one visited the basement or approach her, holding her hands is something new for her.

_(Because she can't control her powers, she create a mess when she's out.)_ Arastur thought. He didn't face her.

_(That's why she's keeping her here so as not to hurt anyone.)_ he nodded with himself.

_(Lady Remilia do this for everyone's sake.)_

_(I were totally sure that she doesn't do something like this without a convincing reason.)_ then he smiled lightly.

Arastur cleared his mind, then he turned to Flandre. She was standing, staring at him, the expression of her face says she's confused, maybe because of what he has done. He put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, he began thinking about a short period he opened his eyes and came up with something.

_(Alright, I'll help her to control her powers.)_ he smiled at her.

_(And also help her not to feel lonely anymore.)_

_(If possible, I'll come here again when I have time.)_

_(If Lady Remilia see her better and can control her powers, I'm sure she'll allow her to get out from here.)_

Arastur then walked a little and turned at her again and sat on the carpet, which was on the ground.

"Come and sit in front of me." Arastur delightfully said this, still looking at her.

Flandre didn't ask him why or resist to his request. She walked where he was sitting and sat down in front of him and put her hands on her legs.

"What is it?" Flandre said.

"You're sitting away from me, come on, come nearer." he ordered her.

Flandere listened to what he said and she approached to him more. Arastur completely forgot his work in the basement, but he cleaned most of it, he also collected the broken dolls and other things which was lied on the ground.

"I'll tell you a story when I was little." Arastur said cheerfully and winked to her.

"Huh! a story when you were little?" Flandre said. When he said this to her, her depressed face became smiling a little.

"Yes, now listen ..." Arastur is about to start.

"When I was little, I went with my parents to the mountains to enjoy our free time, and..." Arastur's face was happy when he tells the story ...

* * *

In the Mansion...

Alura was wandering in the mansion, she seems that she finished her current work. she's flying slowly in the empty corridor, but stopped when she heard two maids, they were walking and talking with each other. She paid attention to what they say.

"Does that hooded maid returned from the basement?" One of them said.

"I don't know." The other replied.

"But your working site near the basement, right?" the first asked.

"Right, but I didn't notice any one come out during that time." The other responded

"Hmmmm, you're hopeless." the first murmured.

"Hey, this's not my fault." The other raised her voice, she's upset by the first maid's scolding

After this, they continued their way and took another path. Alura listened to their conversation and now she know where is Arastur.  
She turned and went back the way she came from, this time she flew faster than before.

"I found him." She said with satisfaction.

"I must inform lady Sakuya now." she continued her way in search of Sakuya.

In the meantime, Remilia was walking in the mansion, her face says she bored and doesn't have anything to do but wander around. Sakuya was walking beside her silently.

Remilia sighed loudly, this attracted Sakuya's attention.

"What's the matter, my lady?" Sakuya inquired about her loudly sigh.

"Nooooooooooothing." she answered in a childish manner.

Sakuya didn't say anything after this, but she took a peek at her with one eye, then she looked straight.

A shadow of quickening person appeared from the edge of the next corridor, Sakuya saw it and Remilia too. This person appeared in front of them but didn't notice them. It was Alura.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sakuya called her, this made Alura notice them. Then she came to where Remilia and Sakuya standing.

"Excuse me, my lady and lady Sakuya, I know where the hooded servant." Alura bowed before she tell them.

"Huh? the hooded servant?... ah, you mean Arastur. Where is he now?" Sakuya knew what she meant by the hooded servant, this is because Alura doesn't know Arastur's name, so she don't know what she call him.

"He's in the basement." Alura said

When Alura mentioned the basement, neither Remilia nor Sakuya said something, Sakuya turned her head at Remilia who was folding her hands.

"Does this...mean." Sakuya slowly said, she understand what it means entering the basement.

Remilia looked at Sakuya and sighed.

"Alright, Sakuya. Go there and Bring his dead body ..." Remilia stopped and looked away.

"Or what remain of him." she added.

"Y-Yes, my lady." Sakuya responded to her mistress' request. Before she go, she looked at Alura.

"You go back to your work. Thank you for your hard work." Sakuya complimented her for her hard work.

After she said this, Sakuya went to the basement.

Remilia saw Sakuya leave and then she turned and left as well, and Alura too.

_(That idiot, I've warned him not to go there ..) _Remilia was walking slowly, looking at the ground.

_(There is no way for him to escape from Flan's attacks.) _she stopped near one of the mansion windows which was covered by drapes on all of them, to prevent the sunlight.

The drew the drape a bit and looked out at the sky, it was blue and beautiful, but unfortunately she can't do this under the light of the sun.

* * *

In the basement ...

Arastur and Flandre were sitting near each other, both of them were laughing, Flandre had put her hand to her mouth. Arastur still tells the story to her...

"When the owner found me, he started chasing me again..." Arastur continued, his voice still carries a tone of laughing.

Flandre laughed again, Arastur followed her and laughed too.

Arastur stopped laughing and watched her laughing face, he seemed relieved when he saw her happy face. He then smiled and closed his eyes.

_(It's good to see her happy like this ..)_ He stayed watch her. He's the kind of people who like to see people happy.

Flandre stopped laughing and looked at him cheerfully.

"And and, what happened after that?" Flandre approached her face to him, she's expecting a lot from him.

"Huh!...ah..." he quickly paid Attention to what she said, then he looked aside for a short period, then looked at her again.

"I'm sorry. But I can't remember what happened after that." Arastur said. even he said this, the smile did not leave his face.

"Awww, this is bad." Flandre complained again.

"But don't worry, next time, I will tell you something more fun." his Warm smile became wider than before.

"You mean you will come again for me?" Flandre wondered, her ears couldn't believe what she just heard now.

"Yes, when I have free time." He replied

After this, Arastur got up and stood on his feet. He then cleaned his clothes, despite that there is no dirt on his clothes, but it a habit to do this.  
Flandre did what he did what and got up too.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Arastur looked at the door of the basement.

"What? You will leave?" Flandre seemed confused from her voice tone.

"Yes, or lady Sakuya will get angry."

Arastur noticed her face expression, she was somehow sad. If he leave mean she'll stay alone again, she doesn't want this, but he has no choice.

"But don't worry, we're friends now?" Arastur gave her a smile to make her feel better.

"Do you really mean that?" Flandre asked him with amazement "Yes, and..." Arastur raised his hand and showed his little finger.

"Friends should shake their little fingers together." He said Flandre looked at his hand, it is strange for her to do something like this. After awhile, she did as he said and raised her hand and showed her little finger and approached it to his. They were about to shake their fingers, but she stopped when he said this.

"You will not kill me, right?" He interfered thier shaking.

"Of course not." Flandre said happily, this made Arastur smile in relief.

After this, they drew near their hands to each other, and shook their little fingers together, like any real friends. Both of them smiled at each other.

During this time, the basement door has been opened and someone entered the basement. It was Sakuya, she saw what they were doing, fingers shaking. Both Flandre and Arastur looked at her, who was surprised to see them like that, that's not what she expected, being someone like him with Flandre mean he is dead already, she closed her eyes with satisfaction. And then walked to where they stand, when she saw them shaking their fingers, she gave a small giggle. This made Arastur notice that he's still holding Flandre's finger. He quickly released his finger, but Sakuya doesn't show any different expression, she only folded her arms.

"We knew that you are here, so the mistress told me to get you back." Sakuya finally said.

"Alright." Arastur simply replied.

"Alright, let's go." Sakuya turned to leave with Arastur.

"Please, wait a moment." He went somewhere in the basement, this made Sakuya turn again. after awhile, he returned and was carrying with him a broom and a bucket of water semi-empty. He was carrying them with one hand.

"I've almost forgot them." he smiled.

Sakuya didn't say anything but just turned and started to walk, Arastur began to walk behind her, carrying with him the cleaning tools, he put on the hood on his head again with the unused hand. Then hw spun his head towards Flandre, who was standing there silently, he waved his hand at her as a good bye, with this, both Sakuya and Arastur got out from the basement.

* * *

In the mansion...

Sakuya was walking and Arastur following her without the cleaning tools, he left them before this. They were walking silently, Arastur's hands in his pockets, they remained like this until Sakuya broke the silence by stopping suddenly, then she turned toward him.

"Now go to your room, your work for today is over." Sakuya said.

Arastur looked at her, he expected something else.

"Aren't we suppose to go to lady Remilia?" He asked Sakuya "No." she gave him a simple and quick answer.

"Beside, there is no much time remains until the night comes, so go to your room and take rest." she gave him a small smile.

Arastur nodded in agreement, "I understood, thank you, Lady Sakuya." after he said this, he turned and took the way to his room.

* * *

In the corridor where Arastur's room...

He was walking alone, there was no one else, his hands in his pockets, as usual, and his head down, he was deep in thoughts.

_(Why Flandre can't control her powers?)_

_(What is the secret behind this?)_

_(The problem is that she can't control a destructive power and this is dangerous, really.)_

_(But I decided. I'll help her in this matter.)_

_(If she become able to control her powers, then lady Remilia will allow her to get out of the basement and live outside.)_

_(Then she will not create a mess and will not feel lonely anymore.)_ After this he sighed and continued.

_(Flandre is the second friend I made.)_

_(I'm glad she accepted me as her friend.)_ he giggled After this, he stopped and lifted his head and looked up.

_(It's been a long time since my first friend left.)_

_(The friend who will never come back.)_ then he continued the walk.

Shortly after, he arrived to his room. He opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

At night ...

Arastur was sitting on the bed and the hood removed, He had his dinner time ago, the empty plates were laid aside. He got uo to do something but he stopped when the door of the room knocked.

"Excuse me." "A voice came from behind the door.

Arastur went to the door and opened it and found Alura standing in front of it.

"Huh? Alura!" Arastur somewhat surprised.

"Excuse me, but I came to take back the plates." Alura smiled.

"Ahh..sorry, I completely forgot about them." He apologized.

He went inside and brought the empty plates and delivered them to her.

"I'm sorry if I bother you, I make you bring food and do other things for me." Arastur looked aside, he felt guilty for making her do such things for him.

"Don't mention it, this is my job to do such things." she keeps her smiling face.

Arastur looked at her and then smiled too "Thank you very much."

"Then, good night." She said.

"You too." Arastur Replied.

After this, Alura left with the empty plates. Arastur returned to his room and laid on the bed, then closed his eyes.

"It's time to sleep."

Half a minute later, he opened his eyes quickly and got up from bed "I almost forgot about this.".

Arastur went the window in his room and opened it, he got out to the outside through the window, to the garden. He looked around, making sure there is no one to see him.

After confirming that there is no one around, he walked to one of the corners of the mansion and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

well, again another long chapter and I'm really tired and need to sleep too.

Hey, Arastur. I'll sleep before you do, OK?  
tell me what do you think about it.  
then wait for chapter 5, it'll take time to update.


	5. Chapter 5

without any introductions, I'll start with chapter five ...

but I'll say this again. I don't own touhou. ZUN own it.

* * *

** ***Chapter 5*****

It's the morning of the next day, the weather state is average, not cold and not hot. It's like spring, but it's not. The sun shines on the mansion, and fairies can be seen working in the garden, it's a day like any other day.

"This is what happened when I went inside." Sakuya said. She was describing the situation in the basement when she entered it.

"Hmmmm!. So he's not dead?" Remilia said while carrying a cup of tea. Remilia was in the living room, having her morning tea, which brought to her by Sakuya.

Remilia took a sip, "That hooded servant. How did he manage to stay alive after he was with her?" Remilia took another sip.

"A person like him to be able to stay all that time with Flan without being harmed?" she looked away, wondering about this secret.

"Maybe he has his ways to get along with all kinds of people." Sakuya answered about her inquiry.

Remilia turned her face again on Sakuya "but It's impossible for Flan to get along with him." Remilia took the last sip from the cup.

"Why do you think it's impossible, my lady?" Sakuya said, wondering about her mistress' words.

"Flan get along with those who can beat her." Remilia answered her maid's question.

"Sakuya, do you think he defeated her in a fight?" Remilia asked her maid again.

"I think they didn't fight, my lady." Sakuya replied, giving a small smile to her mistress.

"What do you mean?" Remilia puzzled from her maid's words. She hadn't any idea of what was Sakuya thinking.

"When I went there, the place was clean and the other things were well arranged." Sakuya explained. She crossed her arms.

"So." Remilia gave her a boring face.

"If they were fighting, the basement must be a mess and he should hurt or something like that." Sakuya said.

Remilia didn't say anything. She was looking at her and listening to what she says.

"In addition, when I entered. They were friendly to each other." Sakuya lowered her hands to their original form.

"Flan was friendly with him!" Remilia was somehow not believing of what her maid said.

Sakuya didn't say anything. She just smiled and nodded, then she walked to where Remilia was sitting and took the empty cup. At this moment, Sakuya noticed her mistress deep in thoughts. She blinked and stared at her, Sakuya thought that her mistress was thinking about Flandre's issue, so she came with something to cheer her up. Her face says that she was concern and confused about this issue.

"But isn't that wonderful, my lady." Sakuya interrupted the thoughts of her mistress, this made Remilia pay attention and look at her cluelessly.

"Huh!"

"The young mistress has a friend now, isn't that wonderful?" Sakuya said with a smile.

"I think you're right." Remilia looked aside. Then she looked at Sakuya again.

"At least he made something useful than the servant's job." Remilia smirked.

"Haha..." Sakuya laughed a little.

At this time, the door of the room where Remilia and Sakuya has been knocked. This made them pay attention, wondering about who was there...

"Who's there?" Sakuya said, looking at the door.

"Excuse me. It's me." Arastur said from opposite side of the door. Sakuya went to the door and opened it. He was standing in front of it, as usual, he was hiding his face. She allowed him to enter and closed the door after this, then she went to where Remilia sit down and stood beside her, then he removed the hood.

"Speak of the devil, eh?" Remilia said with a smile.

"Huh?... What happened?" Arastur wondered about the Remilia's words. He didn't sit, but remained standing.

"Nothing important has happened." Remilia said.

"So, what's up." Remilia asked him. She jumped to the heart of the matter.

"Ahh, that's right." He seems forgot of what he came for.

"I'll take this day a rest, like I told you before." Arastur said. Remilia didn't say anything, she just waited to what he will say later.

"Because there is something important I need to accomplish." He continued what he was saying.

"So?" That was all of what Remilia said, crossing her arms.

"I'll leave the mansion and I'll be back here at night." Arastur said a low voice.

"What kind of an important thing that takes the whole day to accomplish?" Remilia narrowed her eyes, suspect him. This made her suspect him because she can't believe that there is something that takes the whole day to accomplish.

"Well... it's because.." Arastur rolled his eyes aside. Then he looked at Remilia again.

"The distance between here and where I 'm going to takes three hours to reach, and the same thing to return." he smiled warmly.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Remilia confused when she heard what he just said now. Arastur gazed at her wonderingly "What's the mastter, lady Remilia?" he wondered.

"Six hours on your feet?" She's still confused.

"Yes, and maybe more." He looked aside.

"You can't fly, aren't you?" Remilia returned to her normal self. Arastur looked at her "Ahahaha, of course not." he chuckled.

Remilia sighed and said, "Alrught, be careful on your way." she smiled. His eyes widened from her words but he eventually smiled, "Thank you very much, lady Remilia." he bowed.

Arastur stood completely and decided to go "and then I'll leave." He said quietly.

He then turned to leave, but before he's turning completely, Remilia noticed his face expression, he was kind of sad, this made Remilia wonder, she blinked.

_(What's wrong with him?) she wondered_, still looking at him. After this, he headed to the door, he put the hood on his head and opened the door and left the room.

Sakuya looked at her mistress who was looking at the door, "I'm leaving, too, my lady." Sakuya said.

Remilia looked at her maid, "Alright." That was all her reply.

Sakuya headed to the door and went out of the room, leaving Remilia alone. Remilia sighed and looked at the other way.

_(I'm happy for you, Flan.)_ Remilia thought and smiled.

_(You have a friend now.)_

_(But will he be able to help her?)_ showing a serious expression on her face.

_(I mean, helping her about her power.)_ She sighed with satisfaction and looked at different direction.

_(I think I can send him when he has free time.)_

_(And be with her for a certain period.)_ she closed her eyes with satisfaction

_(but ...) _She slowly opened her eyes.

_(what if he decides to leave?...) _she seemed somehow concerned.

_(That's right, one day he'll leave the mansion.) _she rested her head on her hand.

_(in that case, should I force him to stay here?) _And then she closed her eyes again.

Arastur opened the main door that leads to the outside, rather, to the garden and went out. He then started walking slowly to the gate of the mansion, he took a look around the garden and saw the fairies working very hard, as usual. He looked to the straight way and continued his way to the gate. He reached it, he then opened the gate and came out of the mansion. He took a huge sigh and noticed something, Hong was sleeping on her chair. He looked at her and smiled.

"She must be tired." He said in a low voice so as not to wake her. He turned and started walking to his destination, leaving Hong sleeping.

* * *

One hour passed since he left the mansion ...

Arastur was walking in a forest on a road that made for people who take their way on their feet, there are lots of trees on the road sides, they almost prevented the sunlight to shine on the road. But it's good for those who hate the sun. He raised his head a little on the straight path and noticed someone coming towards him, he didn't distinguish who was there because the distance between them was was far. As he's walking, he became closer to that person, but he didn't looked at that person, he kept his head down.

The person who comes toward him was wearing a blue dress and carrying a book, it was Alice, who was coming towards him, she was looking at the ground while she's walking, but she lifted her head when she saw Arastur. She stopped walking and watched him walk towards her, She opened her mouth silently, he became close to her and about to pass her, but ...

"Um ... you're the new servant who-" Alice tried to talk with him, but stopped when he didn't stop from walk and passed her without even look at her.

Alice confused when he ignored her, He didn't even say anything.

"wait, I talking with you ..." Alice called him again, she turned towards him. This made Arastur stop, he turned his head a little at her then rolled his eyes at her, show a cold face.

"hm? Do I know you?" Arastur said coldly.

"Huh? ..um .. Well .." Alice looked hesitated.

"Then, I'll be on my way." He said coldly again.

He then turned his face on the road and about to continue walking. "You are the person who's working-" Alice wanted to say something but was interrupted by him.

"Like I said, I don't know you." He said, and then began to walk again.

"Hey, wait a minute, you-" Alice raised her voice a little, but stopped when he suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes.

Alice looked confused when he disappeared suddenly, he disappeared without leaving any trace. She looked to the left and right, but he's not in any place.

"When I say I don't know you means I don't know you, Is that clear?" a voice came from behind her, this made her freeze in her place.

_(This voice, how can ..) _she didn't look back until now.

Alice differentiated the owner of the voice, it was Arastur who was standing behind her. she turned her head slowly towards him without moving and saw him. He was gazing at her coldly, Alice gave a small smile.

"So, you intend to fight?" Alice smirking.

"Fight? Who said I want to fight? You're just bothering me on my way." Arastur said in a serious tone, he wasn't joking about this matter.

Alice didn't say anything, she was just looking at him. He didn't say anything too, except he sighed and continued his way through and passed her, she didn't do anything, she watched him leave until he became out of her sight.

_(Is that really him?) _Alice wondered.

She turned to her way _(Maybe he's not the same person who works at the mansion.)_ she then started walking to her purpose.

* * *

After half an hour...

Arastur almost reached the end of the forest, the end of the trees can be seen and sunlight becomes stronger every move he make. He reached to a wide land, it's wide and there are some trees in various directions, and a grown grass covering the ground with the green color, it's not like any place in Gensokyo, there's also a wide river on the side where he's standing.

He walked a little and entered the green land. Then he stopped and removed the hood from his head, then he slowly laid on the grass. He stare at the blue sky, smiling.

"This place is very comfortable." Arastur said with satisfaction while looking to the sky.

"It's good that there is a place like this."

"I think I'll take a little rest." He added.

He then closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that nature generate.

_(I wonder what Remilia doing now!) he wondered_, then he opened his eyes and stare at the sky again.

_(It's too bad that she can't go out in daylight.) _

_(Yes, she should see a beautiful view like this.) _he turned his head at the river while he was still lying on the ground.

_(But simply, she can't.)_

He turned his head at the sky again and put his right forearm on his forehead, and fell in thoughts again.

_(Flandre. I just want to know what she's doing at this moment!) _

_(She's alone now, she's wandering alone in the basement, she's playimg alone and no one is there her.) _There was a depressed look on his face, he then closed his eyes.

_(That's so cruel.) _He sighed and then opened his eyes.

_(but I'll be sure to do my best for you.) _he smiled after this.

_(I'm sure of it.) _And then he closed his eyes again.

* * *

In the meantime in Scarlet Devil Mansion...

Remilia was wandering in her mansion with a dull look on her face, she seems bored because she don't have anything to do in the daytime as usual.

"It's so boring. Why there's nothing I can do?" She said while she walk.

"Grrr ..." she complained.

Remilia walked for a short period, then stopped far from an opened window, which the sunlight go though it, she stared at the sky.

"I wonder how my life will be if I could go out in the daytime?" She said in a low voice.

She stared at the sky a little bit, then continued her way to somewhere else.

Remilia was walking in a different place, her head was down, looks deep in thoughts, but she lifted her head when she reached to a particular door, she stopped in front of it with a serious look on her face. Her serious face became sad "I'm sorry, Flan. I can't come to you." she said with a sad tone in her voice.

She lowered her head and looked at the ground "And you know the reason." She said in a low voice.

"I know very well that you feel lonely and depressed. But believe me, I'm doing this for you and for all." She then placed her palm of her hand on the door.

"So don't worry, I send him to you when he come back." her face smiled a bit.

"Your friend!" The smile became wider than before. She lowered her hand and turned, then she walked away to somewhere else.

* * *

In the place where Arastur lying on the grass...

He's still lying on the ground like he's sleeping, but he opened his eyes and slowly got up and sat on the grass, he raised his head and looked at the river and then sighed.

"(Sigh) ... if I remain lying here for a long time, I'll fall asleep." He said.

"I think the rest time is over!" after saying this, he stood up to continue his way.

He hid his face and put his hands in his pockets and moved his leg to start walking, but stopped suddenly when he heard a weird sound. It's like someone shouted followed by another sound like a sword conflicts with another one, and the sound was high, which means that the source is near. He brought out his hands and looked at where the sound came and saw the source, there were five persons forming a circle, surrounding a girl in the middle.

He made his way closer towards them to see clearly. He made it and hid behind a tree near them and looked carefully at them. The five people were wearing cloaks like him, but they were brown and without hoods, and they hide their faces with masks in the form of a wolf.

He noticed something aside, so he looked at it and saw someone wearing a cloak, such as the five, he was lying on the ground on his face like he was already beaten, his eyes became somewhat wider when he saw the person but quickly they became serious, he changed his sight at those five again, but this time at the girl.

She was as tall as him, wearing a green and white clothes and has short white hair, carrying two swords in her hands. From the spot where he was standing on, he can see her panting, like she was fighting those five. The five persons who were surrounding the girl were taller a bit from her, which means that they are older than Arastur.

"Just give up, you know that you're no match for us." one of them said, holding a sword in his right hand.

"Impossible!" The girl said in a way panting manner.

"Just give us what in your hand." the same person said coldly.

"I told you, I won't give it to you no matter what you do." she refused. She was hanging a bag on her forearm.

_(What's wrong with me?) the girl thought_. She rolled her eyes at another one.

_(Why I feel so weak?) _she changed her sight at another one.

Arastur was watching them from a distance, no one among them noticed him that he was watching them, he bit his lip and his face expression became more serious.

_(No ... not those!) _he moved towards them a bit, then stopped.

_(They'll kill her. I should help her or ...) _he clinched his fist tightly.

The one who was lying on the ground got up and stood on his feet and went to where the group took his place in the circle that they're forming, he didn't observe Arastur hiding behind the tree when he got up at that time. He stood in an offensive manner as if nothing happened to him.

"I'm sorry, boss. I never thought that she would surprise me like that." the one who joined the group apologized to his boss.

"Now you understood your lesson that you shouldn't underestimate the enemy no matter how it looks!" The boss said while looking at him.

"Yes, boss. I'm sorry. " he apologized to the boss again.

"(Sigh) .. whatever, let's get back to that little girl." the boss changed his sight at the girl, and also the others.

"It seems that this game took a long time, so let's finish it quickly." The boss said while he raises the sword in his hand to make his final attck, but ...

Someone jumped a high level above them, and landed behind the girl, all of the wolf-masked group looked at the suspicious person and they took an offensive manner . This person was wearing a black cloak and hide his face, it was Arastur. The girl noticed him that landed behind her, so she used her short sword and slashed where he was stand, but her attack has been stopped, he caught the sword with his fingers without even looking at it.

"W-What!" the girl shocked when he just stopped the sword with only two fingers.

Arastur turned his head toward the girl, "Wait, I'm not with them, I'm here to help you!" He said in a low voice so as the others not hear him, then he let the sword that he caught.

"I don't need any help from you." The girl refused his help. He turned his head again at those group.

"This isn't the time for argument!" He said.

He moved his hand slowly and put it on the girl's hand which carries the short sword. This made the girl gasp and blush a little, she looked at Arastur's hand then looked at his face with a puzzled face.

"What are you doing?" She said wonderingly, the blush is still on her face.

"Your sword, give me your sword, hurry!" He said in a low voice without looking at her, he was focusing on those strange persons.

"You're asking the impossible." The girl turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"So, another one joined to die today." The boss said, making those two look at him.

The boss stepped back a little, then pointed the sword in his hand at those two.

"All of you," kill those two. " he ordered the others to start the attack.

"Tsk, they're coming!" Arastur give a small smile.

He pulled the sword from the hand of the girl forcefully and dashed towards the boss, who was standing a distance from the others with a sword in his hand, after he dashed, he stopped in the middle of the way, he quickly turned back and kicked twice. Two of the group fell on the ground, after this another one took a blow on the back of his head and fell too and Arastur was standing behind him.

He then vanished and appeared again in front of the girl, looking at the boss.

"Don't tell me you..." the boss said in a tone of concern.

"So, you remember me!" Arastur said while he's putting his unused hand in his pocket.

"Damn it, why are you always get in our way? You dirty hooded bug!." the boss said loudly and angrily.

"Because there're jerks wearing ugly wolf masks impedes others ways." Arastur said mockingly. He replied normaly, he didn't care about what the boss said about him a while ago.

"Why you.." the boss got annoyed by Arastur's reply.

The boss disappeared suddenly and Arastur too, none of them can be seen now. There are only the sounds of the swords conflicts with each other, they have been moving very fast, and there are also flashes appear when they are using their swords. After two minutes of fighting, the boss took a blow and knocked down faraway on his back and his sword fell on the ground.

After this, Arastur appeared distance away from him, carrying the sword in his hand. His followers were looking at their boss stupidly.

"You didn't improve, aren't you?" Arastur said with a disappointment tone.

The boss got up and slowly stood on his feet, he then put his left hand on his right arm, it was wounded and the blood bleeds from it.

"Why are you ... very strong like this?" the boss said wiht difficultly, he was feeling hurt from the wound. Arastur didn't say anything but looking at him. His followers appeared suddenly in front of their boss, in a guard manner, even those who have been knocked down.

"But remember. You will pay for this." the boss said, then he laughed loudly.

After this, all of them disappeared. Arastur sighed and then walked towards the girl, who was standing far away from the fighting scene, he raised his hand and returned the sword to her. She took it from him and put both of the swords in their scabbard then sighed.

"Thank you very much, have helped me here." Girl thanked Arastur.

"Don't mention it." Arastur said. He then turned and looked at a different direction and put his hands in his pockets, "Then I'll be on my way." And began walking to his destination.

"Wait!" the girl shouted. Arastur stopped and turned at the girl around again.

"What is it?" He asked wonderingly.

"Um ... What's your name?" The girl looked at the ground.

"My name? .." Arastur said.

"Um ... I'm Youmu, what is your name?" She's still looking at the ground.

Arastur still puzzled but quickly smiled, "I'm Arastur."

Youmu lifted her head and looked at him, smiling, "Nice to meet you." Then she started to walk toward him.

"You know, you're really a skillful warrior!" Youmu said with a smile.

Arastur giggled "Hahahaha ... you can say that." He then looked aside.

There was a silence between them, Youmu was staring at him and he was looking away. Shortly Arastur turned at Youmu looked at her.

"But you really a skilled warrior, you were able to keep with them and you knocked down one of them!" Arastur said with amazement.

"Huh!" Youmu confused.

"Rare people can keep with them like you did!." Arastur continued.

"Is this what it seems." Youmu finally spoke.

"They are dangerous, after they defeat their enemy, they kill it mercilessly, and because they are powerful and feaful, people call them" the legendary white wolves." , But the only one you can say as a dangerous is their boss, he's skillful and very strong." Arastur said in a serious tone.

Arastur turned and looked away, "You shouldn't fight with those." He looked at the ground.

"I didn't, they've appeared from nowhere and attacked me." Youme explained the matter to Arastur.

Youmu turned her face away from Arastur "But there was something strange, when I was fighting them, I wasn't able to use any spell." She said quietly.

"This is their special ability, they use special technique called "Anti-Spell." and because of this technique, you weren't able to use any attack that contains spell effect." Arastur still looking away.

"Huh! ... Anti-Spell?" Youmu stunned, her eyes widened a bit.

"Not only that, when you figth with them, you feel as if your physical strength drained from you." He added.

"You're right, I suddenly felt tired when I was there!" Youmu gasped when she heard that.

"But you defeated them in a blink of an eye!" Youmu said amazingly, this made Arastr turns and looked at her with a smile.

"Because I trained myself and understood special movements that can defeat them." Arastur said quietly and closed his eyes.

"I see!" Youmu looked away. Arastur stared at her for awhile, then he turned and started walking again.

"Well, I'll be on my way." he waved his hand as a goodbye.

Youmu quickly looked at him who was walking in his way, Youmu hesitated for a moment, but she gathered her courage and shouted at him.

"Wait!" she shouted. Arastur stopped and turned his head at her, he saw her walking towards him slowly and looking at the ground. He turned at her completely, looking at her confusedly.

"W-What is it?" Arastur asked her.

"Well, it that..." she's still not looking at him.

"What is that?" He shook his head, he wasn't have any idea about what she want.

" Well, it that ... if you can teach me those special movements that you talked about a while ago! " her voice was mixed with confusion. And then she looked at him, waiting an answer from him.

"Huh!" Arastur wondered from her question, he quickly looked away.

"Why do you want me to train you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Isn't that obvious, to be able to beat those gang with wolf masks!" Youmu raised her voice a little.

Arastur gave a huge sigh Then turned towards her "There are the basics you should learn first and difficult trainings, beside it took me six months to master these movements." His voice was serious about this issue.

"Is this what it seems." Youmu simply said, there are no expressions of confusions appears on her about what he said such as the training duration is six months. Her face was serious, she's always practice so she does't feel the time.

Arastur stared at her awhile and blink several times, she was looking at him too, he expected her to show a different expression when he told her about how difficult the traingings to master these movements.

He changed his sight on the bag, which was Youmu carrying it in her hand. He smiled then giggled, that attracted Youmu's attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked him wonderingly.

"Those gang asked you to give them the bag in your hand, right?" Arastur said with a smile on his face.

Youmu looked at the bag in her hand "Yes, they did. Well, there's nothing important in it, it's just Chocolate balls." Youmu put her hand inside the bag.

"C-C-Chocolate balls?" Arastur swallowed when he heard what Youmu said.

"Yes, like this one." Youmu brought out a large chocolate ball and raised it so Arastur can see it, Arastur's eyes widened then slowly he approached to Youmu, looking at what is in her hand.

"This ... this is my favorite." he's still staring at the chocolate.

Youmu looked at Arastur who was looking at her hand, she knew that he wants some of these balls, she smiled and then she raised her hand which was carrying a chocolate at him, he looked at her pryingly.

"You can take this." she said quietly, smiling to him.

"You really mean this?" He looked at the chocolate ball again.

"Yes." she replied. He quickly took it from her hand, then he held her hand which was carrying the chocolate with his empty hand tightly, Youmu blushed furiously when he did that, her face became reddish head so she turned her face away to cover the blush.

"Thank you very much." Arastur thanked her with a wide smile on his face.

Youmu rolled her eyes at him first, then looked at him, "You're welcome." She said.

He was standing near her enough that his face is visible to her, she could see his calm face clearly, though this doesn't change the fact that she has a calm face as well. Arastur let her hand and looked aside, he saw a large rock, he went to it and sat down and then start eating the chocolate ball given Youmu.

"It's really delicious." he said gladly while he's eating.

"Yes." She said, still smiling at him.

Youmu was staring at him, he was enjoying his food, that's why he didn't notice her.

_(I can't believe such a strong warrior is weak against such food!) she thought _while looking at him.

"By the way, will you train me about those movements?" Youmu interrupted him, he stopped eating and looked at her.

_(It's looks like she serious about this matter!)_

_(But she's right, if she meet with those jerks again, they would kill her for sure.) _he rolled his eyes aside, he wasn't feel comfortable about this issue.

_(It seems there is no choice but to do this.) _he closed his eyes.

He took the last piece of chocolate and finished it, he then got up and headed towards her.

"Well, I'll do that." He accepted her request.

"Really?" Youmu seemed happy after she heard this, she's always serious about training and such things.

"But I'm always busy, so you have to wait until I get free time." He looked aside.

"Alright." she accepted.

Arastur looked at her again "So, from where you are?" He asked.

"I'm from Saigyouji family, I'm serving the misteress now." She said.

"Saigyouji family? You mean that ghosts family?" he put his hand on his jaw and looked down.

"Hey, it's not ghosts family!." Youmu got annoyed by what he said.

"It's true that the misteress is a ghost, but ..." she looked aside and put her right hand on her left shoulder.

"See, like I said, they are ghosts family." he looked at her with a small smile.

"Don't you understand! they're not!" Youmu raised her voice a little.

"Whatever. So, is there a place you prefer to train at?" he changed the subject, Youmu looked at him with a serious face.

"Well, at the misteress's house, there is a dojo I use to train, so-" Youmu wasn't able to complete her speech, Arastur interrupted suddenly.

"So, where is that house?" he asked about the whereabouts of her mistress's house.

Youmu approached him and began to explain to him the way that leads to the house, she started pointing at different directions, such as shortcuts and other things.

"Hmm, it's not far from here!" Arastur said, looking at the direction that leads to the house.

"So, I'll go now." he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Me too." She smiled too. Then she has taken some steps back and turned around, she began slowly rising in the air and began to fly, she's now a distance up from the ground. She took a last look at Arastur, she saw rising his hand a little hand and waving to her, she gave a small smile and then looked at her wayagain, and then quickly flew in a high speed in a way that she became out of sight quickly.

He lowered his his hand and sighed then looked at the river.

"After eating this, no one can resist the thirst." He said quietly, he started to walk toward the river.

After he reached it, he used both of his hands and took some water And drank it, he did that several times until he had enough. After this, he continued his way to his destination.

* * *

One hour passed ...

Arastur reached the entrance of a village, there was a large signpost written on it the name of the village and it was "Moon Village", he looked at the signpost then entered the village, there was a lot of people walking around, some were working and others are buying.

He was walking in a wide street contains a lot of shops, toy stores, butchers shops, vegetable shops and other things, as well as there are homes within these shops. he continued his way straight until he came out of this wide street and arrived at an abandoned area, where there are no people and the houses half destroyed.

He entered in one of the abandoned houses where there's no door in it, he walked a little bit inside and reached to a locked door, he looked back to make sure that is no one to see him, he then looked at the door and knocked it. Shortly after, he heard a footsteps coming from the opposite side until they became close to him.

"Who's there?" a girly voice said from the opposite side of the door.

"It's me." Arastur replied.

The door slowly opened, and Arastur entered to the inside.

"Welcome back." The girl was welcomed him with a cheerful voice.

Then she closed the door slowly.

* * *

So, how it was? Ahh, sorry about the delay, my PC was sick for several days, so that's why ... Ahh, about Youmu, I'm not saying that she's weak in this story, she's powerful as usual, but those warriors are more powerful than her and skillful too, and they are using the anti-spell technique and because of their special ability, her physical strength drained, that is how it was. And one more thing, about the battle scene, I'm sure it wasn't clear but that's how it goes ...

So wait for chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone.  
first, I want to thank you for your reviews. It's looks like you like it, sorry for this delay, I have a lot of studying, that's why the update may take some time.  
well, I'll leave you with Chapter 6 ...  
I don't own Touhou, ZUN own it.

* * *

** ***Chapter 6*****

In the Moon Village...

Citizens were wandering around, there was aged people, young people and children also, the village is full of activity. In the wide road, which contains a lot of shops and houses, Arastur was walking slowly among a crowd of people, and his hands in his pockets. There are a few people who wears a cloak like him, they are very few that the people look at them as a weird people and Arastur is one of them. As he walks, he turned his head on the side and saw a toys store, he stopped when he saw it. He then headed to it and reached it, he checked what they have, he then put his hand in his pocket and brought it out again, his hand was closed. He opened his hand and there were four coins in his hand, he stared at them for a while and then he sighed.

"That's all I have." He said in a low voice, looking at these coins.

"With this, I can't buy anything!" He looked at the shop again. Then he closed his eyes and sighed again.

"What do you want to buy, my son?" a voice came from the front, from the shop.

Arastur opened his eyes and looked at it, there has been an old man, standing inside the store, smiling to Arastur. He was the owner of the shop.  
Arastur rolled his eyes on the side then he looked at the owner again and he raised his hand that containing the coins and showed them to him.

"What can I buy with these?" Arastur asked the owner of the shop as he's raising his hand to him.

The owner approached his head to Arastur's hands to see better.

"Hmm, your money is very few!" The owner said, and then he distanced his face from Arastur's hand.

"I see." He lowered his hand and put his coins in his pocket.

Arastur turned to the road again, he's about to leave the shop because the money that he has isn't enough to buy anything, according to the owner saying.

"Wait!" The owner called him, this made Arastur turns towards the owner again.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I didn't say you can't buy anything." The owner said while smiling to Arastur.

"You mean I can buy something with these coins?" Arastur asked.

"Yes. So, wait here a little bit." The owner said, and then he went into the shop, leaving Arastur waiting outside.

A minute later, the owner returned, carrying in his hands two things, each one in one hand. He handed them to Arastur. Arastur looked at them carefully, the first one was a hand-sized stuffed white rabbit and the second was a hand-sized too brown teddy bear, Arastur stared at them for a while and then he decided to take the brown teddy bear.

"I will take this." Arastur said to the owner and returned the White Rabbit to him.

He then put what he has bought in his pocket and gave the owner the coins he have.

"Thank you." Arastur thanked the owner of the shop.

"You're welcome." The owner replied with a smile.

Arastur turned and he then left the store and began walking again, he put both of his hands in his pockets, he brought out what he bought and looked at it, he stared at it for a while then he smiled and returned it to his pocket again. After a period of time, Arastur arrived to the entrance of the village, where there is the signpost that the village name written on it. He continued walking until he became outside the village he was in.

He continued to walk away from the village, he became far away from it, but not out of his sight. He sat near a tree that was on the way, he rested his back upon it and stared at the distant village.

"What should I do now?" He said in a low voice while he's looking at the village.

"I never thought that the meeting would ends so fast!" He then raised his head and looked at the sky and then he closed his eyes.

"I told Remilia that I would come back at night."

"There are still six hours until the night comes." He then opened his eyes again.

"If I go back to her now, I'm sure she'll ask me a lot of questions." He said.

"How I suppose to kill time for three hours?" He said with a wondering tone in his voice.

He gave a huge sigh and then he clasped both his hands and put them behind his head and gazed at the sky again.

"Do I have to sleep here until the time comes?" He said in a low voice, and then he closed his eyes.

"Or should I practice here?" he said in a drowsily tone, he's about to fall asleep.

He stopped talking for a short period like he was thinking of something.

"practice..." He said slowly because of drowsiness.

(Flashback)

_"Will you train me those special movements that you talked about a while ago?" Youmu said to Arastur, he was sitting on a distance on a large rock._

_He stared at her for a short period, then he closed his eyes as he fell deeper in thoughts. After a while, He got up and walked towards her._

_"Alright, I'll do it." He said._

_"Really?" Youmu seemed happy when she heard his response._

_"But I'm always busy, so you have to wait until I have free time." He looked aside._

_"Alright." Youmu agreed._

(End of Flashback)

He opened his eyes quickly and sat down like he's not feeling sleepy anymore...

"That's right, I promised Youmu that I would practice with her if I had free time!" He said quickly while he's looking at the ground.

He then stood on his feet and mopped his clothes from what was clinging on them.

"The time is very perfect, I don't have anything to do now, so I'll go to her house." he said with an excited tone in his voice, then he looked at the road to the village he came from.

"According to what she said, I should take the west road on the opposite side of the huge river and then I'll find two ways and the left one leads to her house." He said while he's looking at the road and his hands in his pockets.

"But that's apply when I saw her at that time." he changed his sight at the ground again.

He lowered his head a little and put his hand on his jaw and started thinking about something, he then moved his hand and put it on his face so it covered his eyes. He stayed that way for a while and then he lowered his hand to its original form and smiled.

"I think I know how to reach her house from here." he said quietly as he looks at the road which is supposed to be the road to her house.

He began to walk on the way, the hood on his head and his hands in his pockets. He brought out one of his hands and the teddy bear was in it that he bought a while ago, he looked at it for a while as he's walking to what he decided.

"It's very small, I never thought it would be of this size!" He said while looking at it. He wasn't looking at the way he walks in.

"If I had enough coins to buy a large one, that would be great!" He was rotating it up and down, confounded by the size he just bought.

He let out a huge sigh and then he returned it to his pocket, "That was all the coins I have, but it's better than nothing." He seemed satisfied some some reason.

* * *

One hour later ...

Arastur arrived to a familier place, the ground was covered with green grass and there's also a large tree and a rock and a big river on the side. He has returned to the place where he fought with the gang with wolf masks and met Youmu for the first time. He looked to the left and right like he was looking for something. He looked at the river for a short period and then he sighed.

"I had no choice but to go to her place from here!" He said quietly while looking at the river.

"It would be good if there's a bridge in order to cross this river!" he wondered.

He started turning his head slowly to the other parts of the river to find what he's looking for. During this time, his eyes saw a wooden one not far from where he stood.

"Ah, perfect timing." He said with a smile.

He headed to the bridge to cross the huge river, while he was walking, he stepped on something strange and released a sound which made him stop and look at it. There is a sword lying under his foot, he lifted his foot and crouched to take a good look at it.

"This sword ..." He said in a serious tone and his face is serious, too.

He then took it from the ground and stood on his feet again, he stared at it for a period of time as if he knows something about this sword.

"That's right, that jerk I defeated was carrying this sword." he said with a face neither smiling nor serious.

He sighed and then he looked at the bridge, "I'll take it with me, I have a good idea." Then he started walking to the bridge, carrying the sword in his hand. He didn't have a scabbard or the like, he decided to put him in his cloak, but he couldn't because the sword was long, so he retained the sword in his hand.

* * *

Another hour later ...

Arastur can be seen from a distance, walking slowly and wobbling left and right like he's drunk. He's now cab see a huge house from his point, while he's walking, he began approaching it slowly.

"(Pant)... (pant), I finally arrived to her house!" He said while he's panting.

He stopped in front of a huge house that its fence is too high and made of bamboo, and nothing else. He then planted the sword in his hand in the ground and looked back.

"This is the worst road I ever walked in!" He said in a low voice while looking at the way that he came from.

"I never faced such a terrible way before!" He was looking at it with a disappointment look.

"And I almost crushed by giant rocks rolled towards me came from nowhere!" He added.

He then sighed and turned at the huge house again.

"She was able to tell me another way to here!" He murmured as he looks at the upper part of the fence.

"she's able to fly and such a terrible way doesn't get in her way." He added.

"Did she tell me about this way intentionally?" he changed his sight at the upper side of the fence.

He suddenly stopped staring at the fence and didn't move his head like he frozen. Shortly after, he lowered his head down and moved his hand toward the planted sword in the ground and removed it and carried it in his hand again.

"This's right, perhaps she told me about it intentionally!" He said in a low voice and serilusly at the same time.

"Yes, that Youmu, she knew that if I came from this way, I'll be tired due to the difficulties and beat me during the practice!" he clarified the issue to himself.

He giggled and looked at the upper part of the fence again with a smile on his face, "Your trick has no use on me." he raised his voice a little.

He lowered his head and looked forward "Well, I'll knock the door and wait for her to come." he suggested.

He looked forward then to the right and then to the left like he's looking for something, he then approached to the fence.

"Huh, where is the door!" he wondered.

he got closer to the fence and put his hand on it, he began walking to the side and his hand still on the fence, trying to find the door.  
He stopped moving and looked at it again, and his hand on it as well.

"Don't tell me that the door is a ghost too and no one can see it!" He said sarcastically and a disappointment on his face.

A sword drawn from its scabbard and the sword has been pointed at him from behind, there was someone standing behind him, this made him pay attention to the source, but he didn't look at it.

"What are you doing, trying to sneak inside?" a familier voice said in a serious tone.

Arastur turned to look at the person who's standing behind him, he turned and saw a girl pointing her sword at him. The person was Youmu.

"Youmu!" Arastur said wonderingly.

"Huh ?... Arastur!" Youmu is also puzzled, she didn't expect to see him in a place like this.

"What are you doing here?" she returned the sword which was pointing at Arastur to its scabbard slowly.

"What I'm doing here? didn't you asked me to practice with you?" he rolled his eyes aside.

"Y-Yes, that's right. But you said that you are always busy and you would come when you have free time." Youmu replied quietly.

"That's right, and now I've free time." he said with a smile.

She lowered her head, not looking at him "I'm sorry, I cause you problems." she apologized.

Arastur blinked twice, surprised by what she said "What you are saying? You aren't causing any problems, I told you that I would come when I have free time." He was trying to cheer her up because he thought that she's somehow not feel good and the truth weren't like he thought.  
He approached her and put his unused hand on her shoulder, this made her lift her head and look at him cluelessly.

"besides, I'm looking forward to practice with you." She smiled warmly. She was able to see his face because he was so close to her even though he was covering his face.

Youmu blushed a bit, then she looked at the ground "Thank you." that's all she said.

Arastur let her shoulder and stepped back a little. Youmu still looking at down, Arastur moved his hand which carries the sword a little, this movement made the sunlight that falls on the sword reflects the light on her eyes. Youmu looked at Arastur's hand which carrying the sword.

"What's this in your hand?" she asked, looking at the sword.

"Ah ... You mean this!" Arastur raised his hand and showed the sword to Youmu.

Youmu got closer a bit and approached her head and took a good look at the sword, she didn't touch it but only examined it.

"Isn't this sword belongs to the one that you defeated a while ago?" she asked without looking at him, her sight was on the sword.

"That's correct." he answered quickly.

Youmu distanced her head and looked at Arastur who was looking at sword as well.

"Why do you have this sword?" she asked him.

He lowered his hand and sighed, "I'll tell you about it later." He said with a tiring tone.

Youmu headed to the fence and stood in front of it, Arastur looked at where Youmu is standing. She turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"Please, come in!" Youmu said welcomely.

"Well, I can't see any door!" He was looking in a different directions, searching for the door.

"The door is in front of you." Youmu said.

Arastur looked at front and approached the fence, he neared his head and stared at it.

"I can't see it!" He mumbled.

"Please, move aside." Youmu interfered. Arastur moved away from the way to Youmu.

She stood where he was standing and put her hand on the fence and pushed a little bit. The door has opened simply as if it was invisible.

"Please, come in." Youmu said, then she headed to inside.

"Ahahaha, what kind of strange door is this?" Arastur laughed, kind of, loudly.

Youmu stopped and looked at him, "Did you say something?" she wondered.

"No, no, I didn't say anything!" he answered quickly. Youmu turned again and began to walk inside and Arastur followed.

_(Hahahaha, that was close!.)_ he sighed with satisfaction.

* * *

Inside the house ...

Youmu and Arastur were walking in the garden of the huge house, there is a wide corridor which they were walking in it, which leads directly to the inside, there are another ways too, but this one is the fastest. The house's garden were contain different types of trees, they are arranged i a good way. Youmu was walking in front of him in a distance not too far, he was walking behind her, focusing not on the way but on other things. His face was wandering around the house, surprised by how huge and brilliant it was.

Youmu turned her head slightly at Arastur and took a look at him, who was looking away at the house's belongings. She looked at her way again and sighed, at the moment where Youmu sighed, Arastur looked at her and accelerated his steps and became walking beside her, who made her look at him.

"You said before it's a house, but it's too large to be a house, it's like a mansion!" Arastur said while looking at her.

She also looked at him with sleepy face "Well, you could say that too." she replied quietly the she looked at the way again.  
Arastur looked straight too, but he kept his eyes on her secretly, his face says he was somewhat concerned. And her sleepy face says to him that she's either feeling sad or tired, for him.

_(When I saw her a short while ago, she wasn't like this!)_ he's still gazing at her secretly.

Because he hides his face, doing something like observing people secretly isn't easy to be noticed by others, but for him, he can observe the expressions of the people easily, but he's not the kind of person who likes to look at people's faces, but he's doing this because he has been a little worried about Youmu.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice, he approached her a little bit.

Youmu turned her head towards him and stared at him and blinked confusedly, she looked confused by what just he asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?" she stopped walking before she ask.

He stopped when she did so and turned at her, he looked at her face and saw the same expression. He opened his mouth slightly to say something but he didn't, he closed his mouth because he thought it's a bad idea to ask something not of his business, despite of being concerned.

He sighed and turned his back on her "Nothing." He then continued walking. She didn't say anything but walked quickly and caught up with him and now she's walking beside him.

They came out of the garden now, and they arrived to a huge Japanese-style building, both of them stopped, he raised his head and gazed at the luxury building, he opened his mouth from amazement. He then lowered his head and looked at the door of the building which had been closed.

"Wow, your mansion is very beautiful!" He said amazedly without looking at her.

"Yes .." she replied with a nod, her eyes were rolled at him, but without looking at him.

"My, my... you already came back!" a voice came from behind the two, the voice was familier to Youmu.

Both of them turned and looked, they saw someone floating not far from the ground. The lady of the house was there with a smile on her face, there are also small white things flying around her.

"Youmu! ... You said earlier you were sensing an intruder near the house. So, didyou know who was that?" the mistress asked while she's approaching them.

"Oh, lady Yuyuko. Don't worry, there's nothing you need to worry about." Youmu replied her mistress with a gentle smile.

Yuyuko reached them, Arastur was staring at her without saying anything. From what Youmu called her, he knew that she's the mistress of this mansion, he lowered his head a bit. With this, she noticed the one who was standing next to Youmu.

"My, who is this monk? Youmu!" Yuyuko asked Youmu while looking at Arastur.

_(I'm not! There's no monks in my age!) _he frowned.

"Ah .. he's the person I told you about that helped me through the problem a while ago." Youmu explained to her mistress and she's pointing at him.

Yuyuko approached her face to him and stared at him, "Hmm! ... this monk helped you? You said he was strong, but he doesn't seem like as you said!" she smiled to him.

_(I'm not a monk!) _he sighed lightishly, he turned his head to the side, not at Youmu but at the opposite direction.

Yuyuko distanced her face and clasped her hands together "but thank you for helping Youmu!" Yuyuko gladly thanked him with a gentle smile on her face.

Arastur looked at her when she said this, he then looked at Youmu who she was smiling at him gently, her smile was quiet and comfortable which made him smile a little as well.

Youmu looked at her mistress again, "Lady Yuyuko, his name is Arastur." Youmu introduced Arastur to her mistress.

Arastur looked at Yuyuko quickly and introduced himself, "Ah, I'm Arastur. Nice to meet you." He then bowed to her.

Yuyuko giggled after this, she then headed to where Youmu stands and stood behind her, she put both of her hands on Youmu's shoulders,

Yuyuko walked her a bit away from Arastur and approached her head to her ear.

"So, Youmu ..." Yuyuko said in a low voice.

"W-What is it, lady Yuyuko!" Youmu turned her head slightly to her mistress, Youmu's face doesn't facing her but her eyes do. Arastur's eyes were rolled at them but his face not at them.

"You are planning to make him your lover, right?" Yuyuko teased her with a smirk on her face, she pressed her fingers on her shoulders a little bit.

Youmu's face became completely red, she blushed furiously from what she said. Arastur noticed her reddish face, he turned his head at her with a wondering expression. Youmu freed herself from her mistress's clinging and turned her head at her quickly, who was looking at her teasingly. Arastur didn't say anything but was watching what was happening.

"What you are saying suddenly, lady Yuyuko?" Youmu's face still red and her voice risen a bit.

"If you want, I can help you~" Yuyuko teased her again.

"Please Stop this, lady Yuyuko!" Youmu hopelessly said, this made Yuyuko giggles again.

"What is happening here?" Arastur interrupted their conversation, he walked a few steps towards them.

Youmu turned her face at him, who was looking at her questioningly. Youmu looked at her mistress, who was gazing at her teasingly. She ran towards Arastur, and put her hands on his shoulders and turned his body to another way, she looked at to her mistress with a smile on her face.

"Lady Yuyuko, I have something important to do. so, excuse me!" Youmu quickly told her mistress. She began pushing him on his back to make him walk.

"Alright~!" Yuyuko replied.

Arastur turned his head towards Youmu while he has been pushed by her, "Hey... stop pushing me. I'll trip if you do this!" he said quietly.

Youmu didn't say anything, she continued pushing him, trying to escape from her mistress for now. Her face was on her mistress and not on Arastur or on the way.

"Are you listening?" Arastur said while he's being pushed by her.

They vanished from her sight and she's alone now. She giggled and turned at the Japanese-style building.

"You're too shy, Youmu!" Yuyuko smiled gently.

"And that monk, too, he didn't remove the hood from his face!" she added.

She then headed to the building, she reached the door, which was a slide door. She opened it and entered the building and closed the door behind her.

* * *

In a different place in the mansion ...

Youmu opened a large wooden door of the slide type. She opened it completely, and behind the door there is a large hall. Both of them entered the large hall and Arastur closed the door behind him. The hall contain a small windows on the high parts of the hall, which allows the sunlight to pass to the hall, the floor is very clean in a way that the one who look at it see the reflect in it. Arastur checked the hall carefully. During the checking, he noticed some wooden swords were based on the wall of the hall, some of them longer than the others. It's like a place for practicing.

"Waa, this room is so huge!" Arastur surprised while his eyes checking the place.

"This is the dojo that I practice in." Youmu said. Both of them were standing in the middle of the hall, she was standing beside him during this time.

"You surely are rich people!" he said amazedly, this time he changed his sight at her.

"Y-Yes!" Youmu replied hesitantly and she rolled her eyes away from him.

Arastur then turned and headed to where the wooden swords are basing. When he reached to them, he put the sword in his hand on the wall, next to the others, at this time, Youmu was watching what he's doing silently, without asking him what he's doing. He then walked a bit to the wooden swords and picked up two long swords, there's short swords there, too. Then he turned again and returned to where Youmu stands, each hand is carrying a single sword. He then lifted his left hand and handed the sword to her, she looked at him first and then quickly changed her sight to the sword, she knew what he meant by this. She lifted her right hand and approached it closer to his hand to took the sword from him, she put her hand on the sword's handle, because he's holding the sword from its handle, too, her hand touched his hand. She blushed a little, but didn't let that get in her way, she took it from him and stepped back a bit, he didn't care that their hands touched. He then put his hand on the hood and removed it. For him, it's not good to practice and that on his head. Youmu's eyes widened when he did that, this is the first time she see his face completely, he has dark blue eyes like her and a soft black hair that covers his face a bit. He was looking at her with a smile, that made her smile lightishly.

"Let's start, then?" Arastur suggested.

"Sure!" Youmu answerd noddingly. She walked a bit and stood a distance in front of him, ready to practice.

"Well, we'll start with the basics, they are important for this." Arastur seemed serious.

"But since you're a skilled and powerful, they'll become easy for you." he put his other hand on the handle and clinched his fists.

"I'm ready!" she held the sword with her both hands as well.

After this, they started practicing, he's now like her master, she follows his teachings and do as he says.

* * *

One hour passed ...

Arastur was basing himself by his hands on his knees and panting from tiredness, and Youmu too, she was sitting on the ground and panting as well, They were panting from tiredness. The practice was difficult and it took from them a lot of energy. Both of them were sweltering and the sweat drops were falling from their faces as if they were practicing the whole day. During this time, Arastur lifted his head towards Youmu who was looking at the ground.

"This is ...(pant)... enough for today!" Arastur suggested while he's panting.

Youmu raised her head at him "Alright!" she replied while she's panting, too.

Arastur wiped the sweat on his forehead and then sat on the ground too, in front of her and put the wooden sword aside. He looked at Youmu with a tiring face, who was looking at him as well.

"If you master these basics, the next will be easy." He said.

"I'll do what I can!" she answered with a light smile.

After this, Youmu got up and stood on her feet, Arastur looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly he has interrupted by her.

"Please wait here, I'll come back quickly." She then turned and started to walk without allow him to say anything.

She reached the door of dojo, which was closed. She opened it and went out, she didn't close the door but left it opened, which allowed the dojo to become more shining than before. He then sighed and closed his eyes. His hair and clothes has moved by the air, which comes from the openen door, he opened his eyes and stared at it.

"Ahhh... cooling after the practice feels good!" He quietly said with a satisfaction. He then laid on the ground and closing his eyes.

"This is the first time I practice with someone else!" He said in a low voice.

* * *

Ten minutes passed ...

Youmu returned to the dojo, her steps made him get up, he looked at her, coming towards him. She was carrying something in her hands. she reached to where he sits, she sat on the ground too. she put a plates-carrier contains a jug of water and two cups of tea. She then took a tea cup and placed it in front of him. He took a look at the cup then at her, who was about to drink her tea. He changed his sight at the water jug. At this moment, he was thirsty because of the practice with Youmu. He took the jug and drank some water, the water wasn't cold but average, he didn't drink a lot, there's a tea waiting for him. He put down the jug and picked the cup of tea and took a sip. They drank in silence, without speaking about something until Arastur broke the silence.

"did you make this tea?" Arastur asked Youmu, who was drinking in silence.

She stopped drinking and looked at him wonderingly "Yes!, what wrong with it?" she asked.

"It's delicious, you're really good at this!" he complimented her while he's gazing at his tea cup.

Youmu smiled "I always do this for lady Yuyuko, so I mastered it." She then continued her drinking.

Arastur didn't say anything, he also continued drinking tea.

Both of them finished their tea and now they're sitting near the wall of the dojo, their backs are rested on the wall, he was sitting near the rested wooden swords where the sword that he found earlier and she's sitting next to him but not near or far, he was squatting his legs but they aren't on his chest and both of his forearms resting on his knees, and Youmu is sitting naturally as she always do.

"By the way, how many people live here?" he asked without looking at her.

She turned her head when he said that "Only me and lady Yuyuko." she answered quietly.

Arastur looked at her quickly, his eyes widened a bit but he turned his face away again, and she did too.

_(Only Youmu and her mistress. Then this means ...) _he thought, while his eyes on the ground.

_(She's responsible for all the work here, I mean, she do all the work here alone without any help from others!) _he rolled his eyes at her without turning his face, she didn't notice him.

_(Her situation is different from lady Sakuya.)_ he looked away from her who was sitting next to him without saying anything like she was asleep.

_(Lady Sakuya have hundreds of maids to help her, but Youmu doesn't have even one ...) _he then closed his eyes slowly.

"It must be tough for you." Arastur broke this silence, which made her look at him. He was looking at her but at his palms.

"Tough! What do you mean?" she wondered.

"You're always working, you're serving your mistress and taking care of this mansion alone without any help from others!" He said quietly, but this time he was looking at her.

Youmu didn't say anything, she waited to what he's going to say.

"You must take care of your health, if you exaggerate in your work, one day, you'll collapse from tiredness!" He added with a serious expression on his face.

Youmu stared his worried face, after a period, she smiled and closed her eyes and then looked away and on the ground.

"I was born to serve this family, I gave this body from the day I born to serve them!" she replied in a low voice, her hair covering her eyes, which doesn't allow him to see them.

"So I don't care if my body crashed or something happened to it!" she clinched her fists that were on her legs.

She then lifted her face and looked at him with a warm smile, "because I feels happy to serve lady Yuyuko." She said.

Arastur's eyes widened when he heard her, he then smiled and looked away from her.

"You're really a great person, you are kind and strong!" He was looking at the ceiling with a relieving smile on his face. Youmu's eyes widened when she heard that.

"It's too bad that there are few people like you exist in this world!" He added without looking at her, shepuzzled by his words.

"Arastur !..." She was so confused that ,so she didn't find anything to say but to mention his name.

He turned his head towards her, the expression on his face was the normal one, the quiet one. Youmu backed her head slightly when he looked at her, she expected him to say something about this matter.

"You know, when I was little, I always thought of the ghosts as an evil beings, but your lady isn't like that at all!, she's very nice!" He said.

"Huh! ... Evil? Why do you think that?" Youmu asked him, wondering about what he said about the ghosts. Since she's a half ghost, so this issue relates to her.

"Why? Well, long time ago, people were telling me stories about ghosts and how they're chasing people and do to them terrible things ... that's why.." he explained this to her in a short way, he then changed his sitting form , because he's sitting for a long time, he felt that his leg was paralyzed.

Youmu blinked after she heard this, she quickly smiled with satisfaction "So this how it is!" From the tone of her voice, she was a little concerned, however, she didn't show it.

There is a silence between them again, but she has broke it quickly "Ah, that's right... Where do you live now?" she asked him delightedly, which made him look at her immediately, who was looking away, again.

He opened his mouth a bit, confused by her question. Is then looked away from her. For him, he doesn't like to be asked about the place that he lives in, he was feeling comfort when he's around her, for some reason. So he decided to tell her the truth.

"Frankly, I don't have any home to live in!" He was looking away when he told her and looking at the ground, a sad expression on his face can be seen, Youmu noticed it since he wasn't hiding his face, she rolled her eyes away from him, she hadn't anything to say to him, but not for a long time, she looked at him and asked again.

"So ... Where are you living now?" Youmu asked hesitantly, she was somehow curious to know his place.

He looked at her a little then looked away again, "I'm currently working someone's place, therefore, that place is where I live now!" his behavior says he doesn't want to tell her anything, but he was, for some reason, can't control himself, maybe it's because of her kind personality.

"So, who is that person? maybe I know about-" Youmu were able to continue what she was about to say, she has been interrupted by him ..

"I won't tell you.." he gave her a quick answer, not even looking at her. He then closed his eyes.

_(I don't want anyone to know that I'm working for Remilia!) _He thought, his eyes staring on the ground.

_(I'm pretty sure everyone know about her!)_ he then opened his eyes. Youmu was about to say something, but stopped when Arastur stood on his feet.

Youmu followed and stood too, he walked to where the wooden swords. He took the sword, which he found on the ground earlier. He stared at it for a while. Youmu approached him and looked carefully at what he was doing, she saw the sword in his hand.

"I totally forgot, you didn't tell me about this sword!" Youmu said wonderingly as she looks at the sword.

Arastur turned towards her "Ah, yes ... I found it while I come to your place, this sword belongs to the boss of those jerks!" He said quietly.

"Huh! .. How you got it from him?" Youmu asked him.

"When I fought him last time, he withdrew and forgot to take it!" he answered with a victory smile.

"He forgot it?" Youmu wondered.

"Yes, he was in a bad condition, even his followers didn't notice!" He said.

"Hmmmm?" she muttered.

"But originally, it doesn't belong to him, he took it from someone else!" His eyes became serious while he's looking at the sword.

"What?" she puzzled.

"Two years ago, the boss of those jerks visited the original owner of the sword, when he heard that this sword has mysterious powers. Because of his ambitions, he challenged the owner and managed to defeat him, and then he killed him and took this sword from him." he explained.

"He killed the owner?" Youmu seemed annoyed after hearing this.

"Yes, but fortunately, he doesn't know how to use its powers!" He seemed a little concerned when he mentioned this.

"Jibisha, is the name of this sword!" he added.

"Jibisha?" Youmu wondered, she was looking at Arastur.

"Yes." he answered quietly. His face was down, his hair was covering his eyes, so she can't see them at the moment. Youmu turned her eyes away, "So what will you do with this sword?" she asked.

Arastur didn't say anything changed his sight at her, he remained silent. Youmu rolled her eyes again at him. He wasn't looking at her, he then moved his other hand and held the sword with his both hands and turned towards her. he wasn't looking at her in the face, the hair on his face prevent her from seeing his face and his face's expression, which made her become confused by his attitude. Arastur has took some steps towards her slowly. She stepped back a bit, his attitude wasn't as normal as it was before.

"Arastur! ... What's wrong with you? Why don't you speak!" Youmu was concerned by his attitude, she was feeling abnormal sense about him.

"Hahahahaha... what a fool you are!" his voice tone changed to another one, it's like there's someone else talking and not him, he's still not looking at her.

"W-What? I'm a fool!" Youmu confused when he called her fool.

"You trusted me very quickly, you stupid little girl!" He then raised his face at her, there's an evil grin on his face, there was a sinister intent in his eyes. She could feel an evil aura comes from him, she took some steps backwards, her face turned into a serious one.

"You called me fool! you're not Arastur..." Youmu slowly put her hand on the sword which was in its scabbard, she was in a fighting manner.

"You're right, I am Jibisha, this cursed sword. I took this stupid's body and nobody can do something, so prepare yourself to die." he said fiendly, and then he tooka fighting manner as well.

"What? Arastur has been possessed by this sword?" Youmu said confusedly, there's one thing she can think of for now.

"There's only one thing you can do now. You have to kill this stupid, who angered me, and free him from this curse. Of course I won't die, as you know." he narrowed his eyes and held the sword tightly.

Youmu didn't say anything or even moved a little, she remained calm as she's ready to attack.

"What are you going to do, little miss?" he smirked.

Youmu lowered her head and looked at the ground, her expression became somehow sad "If that's the only way to free him from this curse, I certainly will do what I must!" she answered loudly.

Arastur remained silent, who was staring at her with a fiendly look, after a short period, he laughed wickedly.

"Hahahahaha ... You'll kill this idiot even after what he did for you. Well, prepare to die ..." then he dashed in a high speed towards her, which made her prepare her counter-attack.

Arastur rushed towards her at a high speed in a way that he reached her in a blink of an eye, he then raised his sword with his both hands and slashed on her head vertically. Youmu drew her swords quickly and blocked his attack. The attack was strong which made to crouch a bit. He then has moved his leg and tried to kick her since she uses both hands to block his attack, but she quickly freed herself from his attack and managed to dodge it. At this moment, Youmu took the chance where he's still raising his leg. She returned the short sword quickly to its scabbard and jumped at him and made a triple-slash attack. Arastur managed to escape from her attack by flipping backwards. She hasn't attack this time, she was thinking of a way to defeat him without hurting him, but her thoughts cut off by him, her opponent wasn't patient at all, he didn't even let her think for one second. He dashed towards her again and this time he attacked her with his fist, he tried to punch her, but she has dodged it quickly. He then quickly slashed with his sword horizontally, which he carries it with one hand, and she blocked his attack with her sword. But the third attack was unexpected, he managed to reach his unused hand to her and caught her from her neck, she gasped and tried to do a counter-attack to free herself, but she couldn't. He then lifted her with only one hand, the sword fell from her hand and put both her hands on his hand where he's catching her. She tried to free herself from his fist but it was difficult to succeed, she managed to open one of her eyes and looked at him, his face was full of evil. When he saw her looking at him, his evil grin became wider and then he threw her firmly, which have made her rolling on the ground. He began walking towards her, she struggled and managed to stood on her feet again, then she drew her short sword and took an offensive manner, she was panting because of his recent attack. Before he reaches her, he stopped. She didn't let her guard down, she expects him to attack at any moment, but something unexpected happened, he began to giggle and then laughed loudly. Youmu puzzled by his action, the first thought that came her mind was that he has became insane, but she was wrong.

"I was joking with you!" He said with his normal voice with a smile on his face, the evil grin vanished as well.

Youmu blinked several times, she couldn't believe what he said. He was acting like a crazy a while ago and now he acting normaly. The only thing she could think of is that he's trying to trick her.

"You are trying to trick me, aren't you?" Youmu seriously said, still in her offensive manner.

Arastur sighed and then he turned and walked to where her long sword is lying, he took it from the ground and headed back to where she stands, he raised his hand, which was carrying her sword, Youmu looked at his face and found him smiling warmly to her. She felt that she trust him for some reason, therefore, she took her sword from him and returned it to the scabbard and the short sword as well.

"Now your brain is fine, isn't it?" she gave him a disappointment look.

Arastur surprised by her words, she couldn't believe that serious battle was only a joke.

"Hahaha... you took me seriously, it was only a joke, a joke!" he gave her a fake smile, only to solve this misunderstanding.

Youmu let out a huge sigh and then she cleaned herself, expecting that there are some dirt on her clothes. She completely forgot the fact that the earth is clean like a glass.

Youmu closed her eyes for unknown reason. After a short time, something held her hand, her eyes has opened quickly and found Arastur carries her hand with his both hands, he already put the sword aside. Her eyes widened by his action, she looked at his face, but instead of looking at her, he was examining her hand. When she looked at her hand, there was a small scratch. Because it was too small, she didn't feel the pain of it and there was no blood, too.

"I'm very sorry, I think I overdid with this joke and your hand got scratched..." he humbly apologized, still holding her hand tightly.

Youmu blushed a little but the blush quickly faded, "Don't worry, it's only a small scratch!" She said cheerfully, trying to make him forget about this simple matter.

He let her hand and put his hand in his pocket, then he brought out something, it was a medical plaster, he opened it and held her hand again, and then he pasted it on the scratch area slowly. She didn't do anything but watched him doing that.  
Arastur let her hand and sighed with satisfaction, he was concerned about this situation a lot. Youmu looked at the ground and put her hand on scratch location, she fell in thoughts for a short period but quickly she has been interrupted by him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked quietly.

She lifted her head and looked at him, "W-What is it?" She said cluelessly.

After this, Arastur walked to where he put the sword, he took it and returned to where Youmu stands. He raised his hand and handed the sword to her.

"Can I entrust this to you now? For some reason, I can't take it with me. But Don't worry, oneday I'll retrieve it!" He asked her politely.

Youmu looked at his face, that seems serious. She smiled and then she took it from him carefully. She looked at it and surprised by something about it.

"It's very light!" She said with amazement as she's scanning the sword.

"Yes, it is." that was all Arastur's answer.

"Please, wait a moment!" Youmu said.

After this, Youmu walked to somewhere in the dojo, she became a distance away from him, she then opened a closet and put the sword inside. He couldn't see anything inside that closet because it was far, and she was perventing the view.  
Then she returned to where he stands, after she has reached, Arastur spoke suddenly.

"By the way, why do you want beat those jerks badly?" his tone was serious like the matter concern him.

Youmu looked at down and put her hands to the back "At that time, when I fought with them, I realized that I have some weak points and I have to get rid of those points. besides, They'll kill me if I face them once again, as you said!" Youmu explained the situation.

Arastur didn't respond to what she said, he just sighed and put his hands in his pockets and looked away from her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what it takes!" He said quietly without looking at her. This words made Youmu blush, but he didn't notice her because he was looking away.

He then looked at her again but she managed to cover the blush, his words were something strange for her. Because she lives alone with her mistress, it's rare to speak with someone else other than her mistress. Her thoughts has been interrupted when Arastur spoke to her.

"By the way, those basics that we did a while ago, they're very important. So, keep doing them until the next time." He said with seriously and like he was giving an order.

"Yes, I will." She agreed.

"Alright, it's time for me to leave!" He said after he brought out his hands from his pockets.

"You will leave?" Youmu asked.

"Yes, I'll be in trouble if I'm going to be late!" he looked dojo's door that leads to the outside.

Youmu sighed, she had no choice but to lead him to the outside. from her sighing way, she was hoping him to stay for a longer period, but she was unable to do so.

"Alright, follow me!" She said with a smile. She then began to walk to the door leading to the outside and Arastur put the hood over his head and followed her. She opened the door and both of them went out.

* * *

Inside the house, near the gate ...

Arastur and Youmu were standing near the gate that leads outside house.

"Please, wait here. I'll come back quickly!" she said quickly, and then, without letting him speak, she went on the way that leads to the inside, leaving Arastur alone.

"She's certainly fast!" he hummed. After this, he rested his back on the wall made of bamboo and waited until her return.

* * *

Ten minutes later ...

Arastur was sitting on the ground and resting his back on the bamboo wall, "she said she would return quickly, but she late. At this rate, I'll be late!" He said hopelessly.

He buried his face in his legs, he was very worried about being late. Suddenly, he heard steps approached him, he looked at the source and found Youmu stands in front of him, she was carrying a bag in her hand and someone was floating beside her. It was Yuyuko. he stood quickly on his feet and mopped the dirt from his clothes, then walked toward them.

"Youmu... and lady Yuyuko!" he surprised a bit when he saw Yuyuko. he thought that there's something she want to talk about it or the like ..

Youmu walked towards him and handed him the bag that was in her hand, "Please, take this with you!" She said gleefully.

Arastur hadn't any idea about what was in the bag, therefore, he took it from her, but did't look inside it. He looked at her with a bewildering expression .

"So ... What is this?" He asked Youmu hesitantly while his eyes turned on the bag, which is in his hand.

"Lady Yuyuko said she don't want more of this, so I decided to give it to you as long as you like to eat this!" Youmu told him.

"So ..." Then he slowly opened the bag and found four balls chocolate, his eyes widened when he saw what inside the bag, Youmu gave him what he likes to have.

He raised his head and looked at Youmu, who was looking at him with a smiling face, then he looked at Yuyuko who was smiling as well. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't, he knew that he couldn't thank her with only words as long as they're very expensive for him to buy. The only thing he did was bowing in front of them.

"Thank you very much." he thanked them humbly.

Then he stood normaly again, "Then I'll leave now." he said.

Yuyuko looked at Youmu "Why don't you see him off, Youmu!" Yuyuko suggested.

"Yes, lady Yuyuko." Youmu agreed tp her mistress's request. Then she walked to where Arastur, he then turned and began walking beside her.

"See you later, Mr monk!" Yuyuko was waving her hand.

_(I'm not a monk!) _he disappointed.

Youmu then opened the gate of the house and both of them went outside, then she closed the gate behind her and turned towards Arastur.

"Be careful on your way!" Youmu said.

"I will. But can you tell me another way than this one you told me about earlier?" He was looking at the way he came from.

"Alright, if you tell me where you live, I can guide you!" Youmu rolled her eyes aside.

_(What a cheap trick, she's trying to know where I live, but I won't tell you!)_ he thought as he looks away from her.

He took the wrong idea about Youmu. She's right, no one can guide the way if you don't tell that person where you live, but he didn't think of that at all.

"Forget it. So, see you later." he brightly bidden farewell her, then he turned and started walking in the way that he came from.

Arastur become far away from her, but she can see him, he turned his head and looked at her, who was standing in front of the gate, he raised his hand and started waving to her, she waved as well. At this time, he wasn't looking in the way he was walking in. Without notice, he tripped by something and fell on the ground. From her point, he disappeared from her sight, therefore, she flew quickly to where he is and found him lying on his face and the bag she gave him is on another spot. He then got up slowly and then took the bag and mopped his clothes and then looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Youmu asked him.

"Yes, nothing dangerous has happened!" he replied while he's mopping his clothes even more.

"This has happened to you because you tricked me before. This is the punishment for evil people!" she teased with a smile and her hands crossed.

"Hey, I'm not evil!" He seemed annoyed somehow by her teasing. He then turned and started walking again.

Now he had became faraway from her again, but before he disappears from her sight, she put both of her hands around her mouth and shouted to hear her "Be careful on your way!".

He turned his head again and looked at her while he was still walking in this terrible way, he wave to her as an okay and before he has managed to look at the way, he tripped by something again and fell on the ground. All Youmu did was a sigh.

* * *

At night, near the gate of Scarlet Devil Mansion ...

Arastur finally arrived to the gate, he looked to the side and saw Hong is sitting on her chair while she was asleep, he approached the gate and open it slowly. He then looked at her again, she's still asleep even the door has been creaked but she didn't wake up.

"I left her asleep before I left in the morning, could it be that sh'e still asleep since that time until now?" he in a low voice wondered.  
He then entered the mansion and close the door slowly, and then continued his way inside. Hong opened her eyes and looked at him, who was far from the gate.

"Lady Sakuya told me that you will come here at night and I have to allow you to enter. besides, I am not asleep!" she spoke with herself. Then she looked forward and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Inside the Mansion ...

"This is you tea, my lady. " Sakuya said as she placed a cup of tea on the table, in front of her mistress. Then she took some steps backward.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Remilia thanked her maid gratefully then she took the cup of tea and took a sip.

"It's my pleasure, my lady." Sakuya replied to her mistress.

Not for a long time, Remilia finished the tea and put the empty cup on the table. Sakuya then took the cup and turned to leave but stopped when the door has been knocked. Both Remilia and Sakuya looked at the door.

"Who's there?" Sakuya said while she's walking to the door.

Then she opened the door and found Arastur standing in front of it. Sakuya knew that he want to enter, therefore, she opened the door widely, telling him to enter. He entered and Sakuya closed the door behind him, then she walked to where her mistress was sitting and stood beside her.

"So, you have returned!" Remilia said gladly and she's crossing her arms.

"Yes, lady Remilia!" he quietly replied.

"So what do you want now?" Remilia asked him as she raises her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to give you this!" He then put his hand into the bag, that Youmu gave it to him and brought out a chocolate ball.

He then approached her and handed it to her, without hesitation, Remilia took it from him and looked at him with a suspect look. He then took out another one and handed it to Sakuya.

"This is for you, lady Sakuya!" he smiled to her.

"A-ah ... thank you!" Then she took it from him.

"They are not poisoned, aren't they?" Remilia interfered while she's checking what Arastur gave her.

Arastur changed his sight at her "O-of course not, lady Remilia!" he confused.

Both Arastur and Sakuya were looking at Remilia, who was looking at the chocolate with suspicion. She gave up and then took a bite, both of them waited to what she's going to say. She swallowed what was in her mouth and looked at Arastur amazedly.

"It's delicious, thank you!" Remilia thanked him gratefully, then began to complete the rest.

Sakuya decided to do as her mistress, and took a bite too, "it's really delicious!" Sakuya amazedly said.

Arastur smiled with satisfaction when he heard this, then he decided to leave this room.

"I'm going to take a bath, if you please!" Arastur interrupted their eating time.

"Alright, take your time." Remilia said while she eats.

While Remilia was speaking with Arastur, he noticed that there are some chocolate spots on her cheeks because of what she eats, he sighed and then put his hand in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief. He approached to her and crouched. Remilia looked at him clulessly, he raised his hand and wiped off what was on her face. Remilia puzzled by his action, he didn't say anything. He got up and started walking towards the door but before he comes out, he turned and bowed in front of Remilia, then he stood and opened the door and left. Remilia put her hand on her cheek Then she looked at her hand ...

* * *

In Arastur's room, after the bath ...

He was lying on his bed, deep in thoughts. There's also empty plates on the table, which means that ate his dinner. Then he decided to leave the bed and stood on his feet, suddenly, the door of his room has knocked, he walked to it and opened it. He found Alura in front of the door, floating in the air.

"Excuse me, but I came to take the plates!" Alura said.

"Yes, I'll bring them immediatly ..." Then he went inside and returned to her again and the plates in his hands, her handed them to her.

Alura took them from him and turned to leave but stopped when Arastur spoke to her "Excuse me!" Arastur said.

She turned towards him again, "What is up?" she wondered.

"Please, wait here a moment ..." Without let her ask, he quickly went into the room.

Shortly after, he returned and was carrying a chocolate ball in his hand. He handed it to her, Alura looked at it then at him, puzzled by what's his doing.

"What is this for?" Alura wonderingly asked him as she's looking at him.

"You're doing a lot of things for me, and I didn't do until one thing for you, so please take this, I don't have anything better, so I'm sorry .." he was looking away from her when he said this, there is a little blush on his face.

Alura smiled and gently took it from him , "Thank you very much, you're so kind!" she thanked him.

"Now, excuse me. I must go now." She said gleefully. Then she turned and went to another place.

Arastur watched her leave, after this, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He took the bag which was on the table and sat down on the bed, he took out the last one and got ready to have it, he approached it to his mouth but stopped suddenly. He lowered his hand and returned the piece to the bag again, and then sighed.

"I totally forgot about her, I think this's for her!" he said in a low voice as he looks at the bag.

He then got up and walked to the window and opened it, and stared at the moon, by which enjoy its beautiful appearance.  
While he was gazing at the moon, he noticed something floating in the air. He changed his sight and found Remilia flying inside the mansion. She was about to leave the place.

"Lady Remilia!" he said loudly, that made her pay attention to him.

Remilia started flying towards him. He went out of his room through the window. At this time, she reached him and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Remilia asked him in a serious tone.

"Nothing. Are you going to leave at this time of night?" Arastur wondered.

"Yes, I have to invite people to the party for tomorrow." Remilia replied.

"Party?" Arastur wondered.

"Yes, now Sakuya is busy with preparations, so I don't have any choice but to invite people by myself!" then she crossed her arms.

"So, let me help you .." Arastur offered his help to her.

"No." Remilia quickly refused his help.

"You can't fly, if I rely on you, we might invite one person before the dawn comes.." After this, she turned and flew fast and became out of his sight.

Arastur saw her leaving. He sighed and turned to the window to return to the room but he didn't. He stopped and looked aside.

_(Yes, I have to do what I must do every day!) _he thought.

Then he walked to a dark place, and vanished again.

* * *

how it is? another long chapter, like I said before, the updating may take some time so you have to wait until it becomes ready ...  
hahaha, Arastur is weird, isn't he? His jokes are dangerous!  
well, then, wait for Chapter 7...  
**by the way, If anyone is interested on how Arastur looks, PM me and I'll send you a pic of him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone, it's been awhile since the last update...  
well, because of my studies and the exams, I ended in not writing any chapters...  
the exams were like hell, hahaha but I managaed to pass them successfully (Pheeeew)  
Alright, I'll leave you guys with Chapter 7...

Note: I don't own Touhou, ZUN own it.

* * *

*****-*** Chapter 7 *****-***

In the dawn of the next day...

The sun is about to rise, only the light is filling the sky, the weather temperature is a bit chilly mixed with a wind movement. There is some noise inside The Scarlet Devil Mansion coming from the residents of the mansion.

The maids of the mansion were busy with the preparations for the party that the mistress has composed, they were preparing the chairs and the tables, every pair of the maids is working together on a spot, and there're alot of other maids do the same thing just for the preparations, they had arranged the garden of the mansion so that it can fit the party and the guests.

Sakuya is walking from place to another, observing the performance of the maid's working, she's giving instructions to some maids who haven't do their work properly. In short, she was extremely busy.

Meiling was watching sneaky from the outside of the mansion at what was happening inside the garden, her face was rather a bit sad, her right hand was on the gate's bar...

"I really wish I could celebrate with them, but I have to guard the gate!" Hong murmured with herself miserably.

She then let out a huge sigh and headed back to her position and sat down on the chair that laid beside the gate..

"why I have to be the only one who can't enjoy occasions like this?" she said as she's peeping from the gate.

* * *

Inside the Mansion, At Arastur's room...

Arastur was standing in front of a mirror, it's not too big that he can see his whole body by it but only half of his body, and he was holding a maid uniform and placing it on his body and measuring its measurment with his body, he wasn't wearing his cloak either...

"(Sigh)...I really can't believe lady Remilia what she just gave me!" Arastur said quietly.

"This is really embarrasing!" his face turned a little red as he's gazing at the uniform.

(Flashback)

_Arastur was sleeping in his room and the place were quiet too, after a few moments, the door of his room has been knocked a bit loudly, this hard knock made Arastur open one of his eyes and looked at the door, instead of getting up and see who was knocking the door, he closed his eyes and covered his head with a blanket that covers his body and returned to his sleep, the weather was cold during the night, which is why he was covering himself with a blanket._

_The door has been knocked again and this time was harder than before. This time Arastur noticed for the really time that there's someone outside of his room, he slowly moved the blanket aside and got up then he turned the room's light and started to walk to the door, he walked to the door so slow like he was walking in his sleep, it's just like that he didn't take a good sleep for a long time._

_He had reached the door and opened it slowly and saw someone shorter than him standing in front of his room's door and carrying a box, this's person's hair was blue with red eyes, he looked at this person and didn't say anything, perhaps it's due to his half-waking state..._

_"So, you're still awake until this late time!" said this person in a childish tone with a small smile._

_Arastur is in his half-waking state, he didn't recognize this person's voice. He put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it a bit, then he turned to his room and closed the door._  
_He began to walk to the bed to continue his peaceful sleep..._

_"So, it looks like you have some guts to shut the door in my face." a childish voice came from the outside of his room, which made him stop from walking._

_His eyes now are fully open, he remaided standing without moving like he was spacing out, then quickly he ran to the door and opened it and now saw this person's identity, she was the mistress of the mansion standing in front of the door with an evil grin on her face.._

_"Lady Remilia?" Arastur confusedly said as he's gazing at her puzzledly._

_"I'm really sorry, I was sleeping and didn't know that was you!" he apologized humbly as he's bowing to her in an apology manner._

_Remilia looked at him for awhile then let out a sigh.._

_"Forget about it, more importantly, I brought this to you!" Remilia offered the box in her hands to him._

_Arastur raised his head again and looked at the mysterious box.._

_"Um...is this...a gift?" he asked her cluelessly as he's looking at the box._

_Remilia's face has became disappointingly when she heard his answer about this stuff._

_She threw the box firmly to him as she's still looking at this clueless servant, Arastur caught the box quickly and sighed in relief, he then looked at the annoyed mistress.._

_"What are you waiting for, open it quickly?" Remilia put both of her hands around her waist._

_"Y-Y-Yes..." Arastur confused by Remilia's behaviour._

_He quickly lifted the cover on the box and brought out what was inside it, it was a black maid uniform, Arastur's eyes can't believe what he has just saw, his mouth is opened in puzzlement._

_He then changed his sight at Remilia, who was looking at him with a smirk on her face._

_"L-Lady Remilia! What is this?" Arastur hardly has asked his mistress, as if he had knew what she was thinking._

_"Can't you see, it's a maid dress!" Remilia replied childishly as she's examing the dress._

_"That's not what I meant, I mean...why you brought this to me?" he rolled his eyes aside, hoping he's wrong about what he has thought about Remilia's objective._

_"You're going to wear it during the party, isn't that obvious?" Remilia replied to his wondering._

_"Y-You must be joking, right?" he took some steps back due to shock of Remilia's reply._

_Remilia grinned fiendly then she has brought her face near to his and opened her mouth._

_"If you're going to disobey me, I'll have to fire you immediatly!" she whispered to him quietly, she was too close to him that made him blush a little and roll his eyes aside._

_she stood back a bit and turned to leave the place, she began to walk but..._

_"Can I ask you something, lady Remilia?" Arastur said in a low and calm voice._

_Remilia stopped but didn't turned to him "What is it?" she said in a serious tone._

_Arastur turned his face away "You know that it's too embarrasing for me to wear something like this..." then he looked at her again with a worry look._

_"So why are you insist in something like that?" he said in a serious tone, then looked away again._

_Remilia didn't say anything, she remained quiet for some time and still not facing him.._

_"I don't want..." Remilia finally said with a fearful tone in her voice._

_"I don't want the world to know that I brought a boy to my mansion.." after saying this, she continued her way._

_Arastur watched her leaving until she became out of his sight, he then looked at the dress again..._

_(Remilia, she-she was scared, I felt that!) he thought as he's looking at the way that Remilia came from, his eyes were somehow a bit sad._

_Then he looked at the ground and his eyes became too sad this time and glinched his fist tightly.._

_(I wish I could leave, so that you're not going to worry about something like this...) he then closed his eyes._

_(Forgive me, but I can't leave for now, I doing this for your own good!) then he turned and headed to his room and closed the door._

(End of flashback)

"But I'm going to do as lady Remilia said!" he spoke with himself as he's looking in the mirror.

"I think I have an idea about this...I think!" he then left the mirror and walked to the bed.

Thirty minutes later...

Alura was flying in the corridor where Arastur's room is, she wasn't moving so fast and she was looking at the ground while she's flying, like she's deep in thoughts. But her spacing out hasn't last long when she has heard a footsteps coming from a distance towards her, she rasied her head to see this person, at first, she thought that she's going to see Arastur since he's the only one in this corridor who can't fly but walking instead.  
Alura opened her mouth from amazement when she saw a girl wearing a black maid dress with a black hair arranged very well, some wisps of her hair is on the left side of her head and most of her hair is on the right side, with a small pony tail from behind...

Alura headed to this maid. the girl lifted her head and saw Alura floating in front of her confusedly, this girl also confused when she suddenly saw Alura in front of her...

"E-Excuse me, Are you a new maid here?" Alura asked this maid girl wonderingly.

the new maid has lowered her head quickly, which made Alura to become more puzzle.

"Yes, I am!" the new maid answered softly without looking at Alura.

Both of them remained silent for some time, Alura is looking at the new maid while the maid looking at the ground, trying not look at Alura..  
Alura then sighed and has broke this silence "Anyway, nice to meet you." Alura said with a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you very much.." the new maid answered softly again.

"Then excuse me, I need to go now!" Alura said.

"Y-Yes..." the new maid replied quickly then she began to walk to leave the place.

Alura did the same thing and began to fly to the corridor, but suddenly she stopped and turned at the new maid again, like she forgot something..

"Um...excuse me!" Alura turned at the maid again but didn't go near her.

The maid stopped too but didn't turn at Alura "Y-Yes, what is it?" she said confusedly.

"Did you happen to see a person wearing a black clothes and hiding his face?" Alura asked the maid as she rolled her eyes aside.

"I'm looking for that person now!" she added the looked at the maid again (Ohh, crap!) the maid thought while her face is full of sweat from perplexity, she was thinking of a suitable answer..

"Y-Yes, but that person has already left to somewhere else!" the maid answer without looking at Alura.

"Ohhh, this is bad!" Alura then let out a sigh of tiredness.

"Is there something you need from that person?" the maid asked Alura.

"Yes, the mistress want to see him!" Alura said.

"I'll tell that person when I see him!" the maid said as she looked at Alura with a gentle smile on her face.

Alura has puzzled when she saw this maid's smile, it's resemble to Arastur's.

"A-Alright, thank you!" Alura then began to fly to leave this place.

The maid started to walk in a different way and both of them has became far away from each other, the new maid was walking a bit fast, Alura then turned her face at the leaving new maid..

"This girl is too shy and too cute!" Alura said in a low voice only she can hear it. Then she looked at her way and left.

The new maid turned too to see Alura to make sure she has already left, as she's walking and without noticing, she tripped by her dress and fell on the ground..

"Hahaha, I'm lucky that there's no one here to see me like that!" the maid said in a low voice with a boyish tone..

"Because lady Remilia wanted me to wear this, I ended up in becoming a girl, this is really embarrasing!" Arastur then began to stand up slowly to avoid any unnecessary accident like the last one..

"(sigh)...anyway, I have to go to see lady Remilia!" then he started to walk in a girly manner to hide his true identity..

* * *

In the corridor where Remilia's room is...

Arastur was walking slowly in the corridor as he's turning left and right, afraid of being revealed by someone who know him. Because he spent alot of time in the mansion, he's now know most of the mansion's places, and Remilia herself helped him in this matter, so it's not hard for him to go to the place he want.

As the time passes, he has finally arrived to Remilia's room and stood neatly in front of the door, he first looked to the both sides then focused on the room. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to see the mistress then he raised his hand to knock the door, when his hand is about to knock it, he has been interrupted by a familier voice..

"What are you doing here?" a familier voice called coldly for him.

His body has shivered when he heard this unmistakable and coolish voice, he then slowly lowered his hand and turned his face at this voice owner.

Sakuya was standing a distance away from him, crossing her arms and the right hand was carrying a knife. she then started to walk towards him, at this time, Arastur was out of ideas about solving this trouble, all he did was gazing at Sakuya as she's approaching to him, he took some steps back, but it wasn't enough to escape from her.

At last, she reached to him and looked carefully at Arastur or in other word the maid, Sakuya's mouth has opened a bit as she's about to say something but instead she began to laugh lightly which made Arastur become confused by her behaviour, then after a bit of time, he understood the reason and realized that she already figured his identity which made him curses his luck...

after a bit of time, Sakuya returned to herself after she laughed a lot..

"So, the mistress wasn't joking about this!" Sakuya wondered as she's gazing at Arastur's dress.  
Then she sighed and looked at him this time "What are you doing here, in front of the mistress' room?" Sakuya asked him about the reason.

"The mistress now is changing her clothes!" Sakuya added as she looked at the room's door "Changing?" Arastur wondered as he looked at Remilia's room too.

Sakuya turned her face at him "Don't tell me you're..." Sakuya guessed about the reason.

Arastur quickly turned at Sakuya "N-N-No, I'm not trying to peek at her.." he confusedly said in a loud voice as his face became red.

Sakuya is about to reply but she has been interrupted when the door of Remilia's room has opened, both of Arastur and Sakuya looked at the room. Remilia came out of her room and looked at the two...

"What is this noise in front of my room?" Remilia said questioningly as she's looking at Sakuya.

Remilia was wearing a black dress with a purple waves in an italic form and also wearing a white gloves, her hair was in its usual style but she wasn't wearing her hat but instead there was a white flower tied up with her hair on the right side of her face. Aratsur's eyes widened when he saw how beautiful Remilia she was.

Remilia's eyes caught a figure on the other side, then she changed her sight at Arastur, at first, she looked at him puzzledly as this is the first time to see a cute maid, but something unexpected has happened, Remilia put her hand on her mouth and started to laugh loudly and also childishly, Sakuya followed her mistress and laughed again.

Arastur disappointed when he them like that, he didn't depress at all as he already used to something like being laughed at. After awhile, Remilia stopped from laughing and looked at him with a gentle smile...

"I've never expected you to wear it!" Remilia said.

"Huh?" he wondered.

"Nothing!" then Remilia approached to him and raised her hands at his dress.

The band around the neck area wasn't tied up, Remilia flew a bit and tied it for him then she landed on the ground again and then winked gently.

"You look cuter in this dress!" Remilia said brightly as she winked.

Arastur's face has became totally red, Sakuya noticed him and smiled..

"Alright Sakuya, take him to the outside, he's going to serve the guests too." Remilia cheerfully ordered her maid.

Then without any other words, she returned to her room and closed the door.

Sakuya looked at the blushing boy, who was looking at Remilia's room "Alright, time to go." Sakuya calmly said.

Then Sakuya began to walk to where her mistress has told her, Arastur did the same thing and followed her, but before they left the place, he took a last look at Remilia's room, his eyes were a bit sad for some reason, he then looked straight and continued their way...

Both Sakuya and Arastur were walking beside each other, they were walking silently, no one was talking. Arastur then has rolled his eyes at Sakuya and observed her face, it was calm and relaxing, he thought of something to break this boring silent, he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't because Sakuya has interrupted him...

"I really glad that you came here!" Sakuya calmly said with a gentle smile without looking at him.

"Huh!" Arastur looked at her cluelessly.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"The mistress has became happy since your arrival here!" she replied.

"What?" he puzzled by what she has just said.

"As you can see, she's treating you like you're a special person!" she said.

He lowered his head and looked at the ground as he's walking...

"But I thought she's..." he said confusedly as he raised his head at her.

"No, no, you're wrong, she's not the kind of person you think of." Sakuya turned her head at him.

"But lady Sakuya, why you think that I'm a special person to lady Remilia?" Arastur seriously asked Sakuya.

Sakuya stopped from walking suddenly, which made him stop too. He looked at her. She turned to him with face of seriousness.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakuya asked him with serious tone.

Arastur was gazing for some time without saying a word, he was thinking of the reason of Sakuya's seriousness, but for some reason, he didn't think a lot about this matter, he then closed his eyes and smiled...

"Yes, I really want to know!" he calmly answered.

Sakuya smiled a little when she saw his insistence about this. Then she looked straight...

"It happened four years ago!" Sakuya then began to walk so slowly and he did like her...

* * *

Well, it's not a long chapter like the previous, that's because of the lack of time I have and because of my studies, so I decided to make it shorter so that you can keep in touch with the story...  
(sigh) see you in the next chapter.


End file.
